My lovely boy wrong
by Lina prongs
Summary: No fundo no fundo ela sempre soube que ele era o garoto errado perfeito para ela!
1. Chapter 1

**My lovely boy wrong**

**Prólogo **

Tudo começou em uma festa, mais ela nunca imaginaria que tudo iria acabar em uma mesma festa, ela conheceu o menino perfeito, mais uma mudança de escola, amigas novas, brigas, ciúmes e muita diversão irão fazer ela se perguntar se ele realmente era o menino perfeito pra ela, afinal nem todo mundo é perfeito as pessoas também erram, e às vezes quem ela pensou que era perfeito pode a conquistar com o seu jeito errado de ser.

* * *

**N/A :**

Oi pessoinhas do meu coração, ai esta uma fic nova sobre James e Lílian a fic vai ser UA, espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviwes preciso da opnião de vocês é a primeira fic longa que eu escrevo então me ajudem ok?!

Aperte no botazinhão verde ai em baixo e madem a ver!

Estarei esperando suas opiniões!

Beijos enormes da Lina Prongs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I**

O povoado de Hogsmead que fica no norte da Inglaterra é um lugar muito frio lá o inverno quase sempre predomina mais isso não atrapalha em nada com a harmonia do povoado o lugar é muito adorado pelos seus habitantes, principalmente no dia 31 de outubro o famoso dia das bruxas, os jovens ficam muito agitados e organizam varias festas e em uma dessas festas se encontrava Lílian Evans uma ruiva de olhos amendoados verdes que devia ter uns 13 anos, ela estava dançando em uma pista de dança improvisada junto com seus amigos quando seus pés começaram a doer por causa de sua sandália alta resolveu então ir tirar para poder aproveitar melhor a festa saiu da pista e foi em direção à cadeira mais próxima tirou a sandália e quando ia voltando para a agitação da pista pode notar não muito longe dali um garoto sentado, percebeu então que era o único da festa que não estava dançando e que ele se quer tinha se levantado para dançar alguma vez, tomada pela curiosidade começou a andar em direção em sua direção parou na sua frente e foi ai que percebeu como aquele menino era bonito tinha olhos castanhos esverdeados cobertos por óculos de aros redondos, um rosto perfeito que era emoldurado pelos fios rebeldes do seu cabelo.

- Oi – falou ela se arrependendo de ter ido falar com ele, afinal nem o conhecia.

- Oi – respondeu o garoto a fitando indiferente.

- Por que não vai dançar a festa esta super divertida, e você fica ai sentado - Lílian falou mais o garoto não lhe respondeu, então ela resolveu tentar de novo.

- Você esta com vergonha? – e mais uma vez o garoto não a respondeu

- Não fique com vergonha eu também fico com vergonha às vezes mais hoje eu estou dançando, vamos dançar? – perguntou ela em sua ultima tentativa.

- Vamos – Lílian abriu um sorriso bonito com a resposta dele.

- Que bom que você falou já estava me assustando pensei que você era mudo – o menino abriu um sorriso maroto que na opinião dela era muito bonito.

- E que eu gostei de te ver ai tagarelando – respondeu ele dado uma gargalhada.

- Haha que engraçadinho, vamos logo antes que eu desista de dançar com você – falou a ruiva, o menino percebendo que ela tava falando serio a arrastou para pista de dança e começaram a dançar, dançaram diversas musicas enquanto conversavam sobre diversas coisas.

- Vamos descansar um pouco? Eu estou cansada – falou uma Lílian ofegante depois de ter dançado muito.

- Claro vamos – Tiago pegou a mão dela e a guiou pra fora da pista, mais para a surpresa de Lílian ele não a levou para as cadeiras e sim para fora da casa, ela sentiu o chão gélido em seus pés, os flocos de neves caiam do céu deixando o chão mais branco do que já estava um vento gélido passou por Lílian e ela tremeu, Tiago percebendo isso pegou o seu casaco e colocou em volta da menina os dois ficaram admirando a lua que brilhava intensamente por um longo tempo quando Lílian resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Por que me trouxe para fora? – perguntou ele um pouco curiosa

- Você estava ofegante, estava precisando de ar fresco – falou ele dando um sorriso de lado que foi retribuído por um sorriso tímido da menina.

- Tive uma idéia, vamos fazer anjos na neve? – Tiago ficou confuso não era ela que estava com frio uns minutos atrás? Mais para a sua surpresa Lílian andou um pouco mais pra frente onde a neve estava um pouco mais alta deito lá e começou a abrir as pernas e os braços e depois de alguns segundos se levantou.

- Vamos faça o seu – disse ela com um sorriso

Tiago se aproximou e viu o desenho de um anjo no lugar onde ela tinha se deitado então ele fez a mesma coisa que ela, o seu anjo ficou ao lado do dela, mais antes de se levantar ele encheu a mão de neve e fez uma bolinha logo em seguida rumou em Lílian que foi pega de surpresa pela bolinha da neve, Tiago saiu em dispara com Lílian logo atrás e assim uma guerra de bolinhas de neve começou.

* * *

Sarah uma das amigas de Lílian a procurava por toda a festa mais não a achava de jeito nenhum, saiu da pista de dança e viu embaixo de uma mesa qualquer uma sandália que logo reconheceu como sendo a de Lílian olhou em volta mais uma vez e percebeu que Lílian não estava em nenhum lugar da festa resolveu então ir procurar lá fora pegou a sandália e saiu logo se arrependendo, pois estava muito gelado andou um pouco mais e não muito longe dali ela viu uma cabeleira ruiva correndo trás de um menino até que eles pareceram cansar e caíram no chão gargalhando pareciam muito felizes, e foi com uma pontada de tristeza que ela teve que ir atrapalhar aquele momento, olhou para os lados e viu um carro virando a esquina deviam ser eles.

- LILY-gritou ela fazendo a ruiva se virar

- TEMOS QUE IR! SEUS PAIS CHEGARAM-gritou ela novamente

* * *

Lílian começou a correr com Tiago em seu encalço.

- EI VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE O SEU NOME – falou Tiago por que não tinha perguntado antes?

- É LILIAN, LILIAN EVANS E O SEU? – perguntou a menina ainda correndo.

- É TIAGO, TIAGO POTTER-falou ele parando de correr e observando a ruiva baixinha entra do carro.

* * *

**N/A:**

Pronto ai estar o primeiro capitulo. Espero que gostem e mandem as suas opiniões, por favor, eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando. Esse cap mostra a Lílian e Tiago com apenas treze anos ai foi o dia que eles se conheceram, próximo capitulo eu vou avançar alguns anos, ai fic começar a esquentar de verdade.

**Lelii Potter:** leli *---* tai o primeiro cap espero que goste beijos!

**LLoiza: **Que bom que gostou do prólogo, espero que goste desse cap tbem!! Beijos!

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Você foi a primeira a cometar sim *--*, espero que goste desse cap!!

Adoro vocês espero que gostem! Mandem reviwes gente beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

_- Tiago, Tiago Potter._

Lílian acordou de seu sonho ao escutar o som da porta se abrindo.

- Bom dia Filha, Ta na hora de acordar – Falou Sofia Evans sua mãe.

- Bom dia mamãe, já estou me levantando - a menina falou uma pouco sonolenta.

Sofia saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si e Deixando uma Lílian pensativa para trás, nunca mais tinha sonhado com aquela festa, depois de alguns dias que a festa ocorreu, de nenhum sinal do garoto Lílian resolveu que iria fazer um intercambio na França, passou esses dois últimos anos por lá na casa de um parente próximo, até que resolvera voltar, pois a saudade que ela sentia dos seus pais já não cabia mais em seu peito.

Mais ela teve certeza que o fato de ela nunca mais ter sonhado com aquela festa não a impediu de lembrar o nome e rosto daquele garoto.

Lílian se levantou e foi para o banheiro, um frio passou em sua barriga, hoje ela iria estudar em uma nova escola chamada Hogwarts. Tomou um banho frio para poder se espertar, colocou o uniforme da escola e prendeu seu longo cabelo ruivo em um rabo de cavalo e desceu para a cozinha.

- Bom dia papai – falou Lílian dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Bom dia filha – Falou Eduard Evans enquanto lia um jornal.

- Onde esta a Petúnia?- Lílian perguntou

- Foi para uma liquidação de sapatos que estar tendo no centro da cidade-falou sua mãe fazendo a ruiva revirar os olhos, quando era que sua irmã ia deixar de ser tão fútil?

Lílian tomou seu café da manhã, e logo em seguida se levantou, tinha que se apressar ou chegaria atrasada para o seu primeiro dia de aula.

- Filha seu pai já estar saindo e é ele quem irar te levar para escola hoje.

- Já estou indo mamãe, só vou pegar a minha bolsa-falou a ruiva já saindo da cozinha e em menos de um minuto já estava de volta.

- Lílian querida Boa Sorte-falou a mãe a abraçando com um sorriso sincero.

* * *

O caminho para Hogwarts não era muito longe quando se ia de carro, em alguns minutos ela já estava na frente do grande portão se despedindo do seu pai, entrou na escola parando alguns passos depois do portão para admirar a escola, que era enorme, parecia mais um castelo, cheio de torres e torrinhas, com belas e enormes arvores em seu jardim perfeitamente bem cuidado.

Andou um pouco mais e notou que o frio na sua barriga tinha voltado, e a cada segundo crescia mais e mais, estava ansiosa finalmente estava no Colegial, era tudo muito diferente do que ela imaginara mais ela gostava que as coisas não fossem tão previsíveis.

Olhou em sua volta viu muitas pessoas se abraçando e matando a saudades que as férias sempre provocavam. '_Como sentia saudades de suas amigas da França'_, pensou e em seguida respirou fundo e continuou o seu caminho.

* * *

_Toc, Toc_

- Pode entrar – disse voz feminina ríspida e severa.

- Com licença, meu nome é Lílian Evans... – Lílian falou logo sendo interronpida

- Há a aluna nova não é mesmo? – falou a mulher fazendo suas feições serias suavizarem um pouco.

- Isso mesmo.

- Aqui estar o seu Horário, Senhorita Evans - Falou a senhora lhe entregando um papel e em seguida pegando um telefone e falando alguma coisa sobre _Filch... Venha... Que, _Lílian não entendeu estava ocupada de mais admirando a decoração da sala, que era toda decorada com moveis rústicos bem bonitos – Pronto senhorita Evans pode ir, o Zelador a estar esperando ai fora para leva-lá a sua sala. - A mulher falou a fazendo despertar de seu devaneio.

A menina abriu a porta e viu um Homem Barbudo e de aparência carrancuda, com uma gata de olhos incrivelmente vermelhos em seus pés.

- Você deve ser a senhorita Evans, me siga que eu não tenho tempo a perder – Falou o zelador com uma voz fria, Lílian logo pode perceber que não ia gostar nada, nada daquele Homem.

Em alguns segundo Lílian já estava parada em frente a uma porta de madeira, o frio na sua barriga agora estava mais intenso do que o normal, respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta, e logo sentiu um sorriso se formando em sua face.

* * *

**N/A:**

Oii leitorinhas lindas do meu coração, ai estar mais um capitulo dessa fic que eu amo, o cap foi so pra mostrar a escola nova em que a Lílian vai estudar e deixar vocês se roendo de curiosidade para saber o que Lílian encontrou dentro da sala, será que foi o Tiago? Fiquem sabendo que eu não sou tão previsível assim :P,e que eu faço cap bonitinhos quando eu quero mais sei ser muito má tbem ! Bom vamos a repostas das reviwes que eu já to enrolando demais.

**Lelii Potter: **Que bom que gostou :D, Porque o Tiago não estava dançando? Digamos que não eu não posso dizer mais isso vai ser explicado um pouco mais para frente, não é nada muito importante sabe, mais e um pouco fundamental para o final da fic :D

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **Obrigada pela força, a digamos que a Lílian de 13 anos é um pouco mais impulsiva do que a Lílian desse cap, a resposta para o Tiago não estar dançando e a mesma que eu dei pra Leli, Isso vai ser explicado um pouco mais a frente, não é nada muito importante sabe, mais um pouco fundamental para o final da fic :D

**Rose Anne Samartinne****: **Uma leitora nova *-*, Que bom que gostou ai esta o segundo cap como você pediu! Beijos e continue comentando.

**Bru B.M.**** : **É bru você foi a última a chegar, huashuahus eu rir com o seu _morena mais loira do mundo_, que bom que você gostou :D, ainda não foi dessa vez que eles se reencontraram, espero que não me mate por isso, sim falando em matar cadê a nova fic em dona Bruna ta demorando demais.

**LLoiza****: **Também acho que os Tiago de treze anos é muito fofo *-*, Num sei se postei logo mais fiz o possível :D, e Donna Loizza como você ousa tirar a Lizzie da Inglaterra o Sam vai morrer de saudades, trate de concertar logo isso ok!

**N/A 2:**

Bom meninas, já estou indo mais preciso da opnião de vocês podem me ajudar? Tipo eu coloquei o nome do James de Tiago como vocês notaram, mais não foi querendo, eu não tinha percebido, mais se vocês quiserem que eu mude de Tiago para o James tudo bem é falarem ok?

Bom até o próximo cap. que vai ser cheio de grandes surpresas e de novos personagens! Deixa eu ir se não as notas da autora vão ficar maior que o cap.

Beijos Enormes da Lina Prongs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III**

_Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta, e logo sentiu um sorriso se formando em sua face._

Parados na Frente da sala toda, estavam dois meninos um deles tinha os cabelos lisos pretos lhes caindo na face de maneira displicente, tinha muito charme e era muito bonito, varias garotas olhavam suspirando pra ele, já o outro, com seus cabelos extremamente despenteados, era impossível não o reconhecer, já não era mais o menino magrelo que ela tinha conhecido antes, estava mais alto e mais forte, era ele Tiago Potter sentiu seu coração acelerando e sua respiração falhando.

- Bom dia Coleginhas – Falou o menino de cabelos lisos – Eu e o meu amigo, pontas aqui - falou ele apontando para Tiago - Temos a Honra - o menino falou em quanto enxugava falsa lagrimas do rosto – de da às Boas vindas a vocês - Falou ele com um sorriso maroto brincando em sua face.

- Então Coleginhas, Sejam Bem Vindos há mais um ano em Hogwarts – Falou os dois ao mesmo tempo, em que faziam varias poses pomposas fazendo a sala toda e certa ruiva cair na gargalhada.

- Espero que tenham um ano maravilhoso, aprontem muito e colem também afinal quem não cola não saí da escola não é isso?! – falou Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Senhor Potter, Senhor Black será que eu poderia dar a minha aula agora – falou um Homem gorducho que Lílian não tinha notado antes ele tinha as bochechas rosadas, mais tentava parecer serio, falhando miseravelmente estava bem claro que ele não estava conseguindo esconder o riso.

- Bom dia Professor – falou Lílian pela primeira vez desde que entrou mais logo se arrependeu por que além de chamar a atenção do professor, chamou também a atenção de todos que estavam na sala, sentiu suas bochechas ficarem rosa por causa de tantos olhares em cima de si.

- O bom dia Senhorita em que posso ajudar? – o professor falou

- Bem eu sou nova aqui, então me mandaram vim para essa sala – falou Lílian olhando para algum ponto atrás do professor, arriscou olhar a sala mais logo se arrependeu, pois o seu olhar cruzou com o de Tiago que a olhava paralisado com um brilho estranho, o que só aumentou o seu nervosismo.

- Olha que bom! Temos uma aluna nova esse ano – falou o professor com um sorriso meigo na face – A senhorita poderia ser apresentar, por favor? E senhor Potter e Black tratem de ir sentar - completou ele, empurrando um Black com cara de confuso e Tiago com uma cara surpresa e um enorme sorriso na face.

- Bom dia, Meu nome é Lílian Evans, – falou Lílian em frente a classe toda – Moro aqui mesmo em Hogsmead, e acho que é so – falou a ruiva olhando para o professor.

- Muito Obrigado senhorita Evans, agora vá se sentar, vou começar a minha aula – falou o professor com um sorriso nos lábios.

Lílian deu um olhar na sala e viu um lugar vago na frente de uma menina loirinha e atrás de um menino com os cabelos castanhos quase loiros e saiu em passos apressados para lá.

* * *

- Ei _pisiu –_ a menina que estava atrás de Lílian a cutucava fazendo ela olhar pra trás – Poderia pegar minha borracha? Ela caiu em seu pé – falou a menina sorrindo e apontando para o pé dela.

Lílian se abaixou e pegou a borracha e entregou a ela que falou um baixo obrigado e voltou a fazer o dever. Lílian já estava na terceira aula do dia e torcia para que essa acabasse logo, seu estomago estava roncando de fome.

__

O sinal tocou e todos na sala começaram a sair, começou a arrumar suas coisas quando escutou uma voz conhecida um pouco mais a frente, ele levantou o rosto e viu Tiago.

- Anda Remus, estou com fome – Tiago falava para o menino que estava em sua frente mais não olhava para ele e sim pra Lílian quando percebeu que ela também o olhava desviou o olhar.

* * *

Lílian andava pelos corredores daquele enorme colégio, sem saber para onde ir, tinha ouvido comentarem que todos estavam nos jardins, andou mais um pouco e logo pode ver alguns raios de sol batendo nas paredes.

O jardim de Hogwarts era muito bonito e bem cuidado, era um lugar muito Harmonioso de sentar para conversar, rir e aprontar muito e os alunos pareciam achar a mesma coisa que Lílian, pois pelo menos metade da escola estava lá, muitos sentados na grama, outros correndo para um lado e para o outro e muitos outros gargalhavam enquanto conversavam.

A ruiva parou em frente a grande porta que dividia o grande corredor do jardim olhou em sua volta e viu uma arvore com uma enorme sombra sem ninguém, andou apressada até lá e sentou em baixo dela fechando os olhos em seguida, tivera uma manhã longa hoje. Nunca imaginaria que iria encontrar o menino que perturbava seus sonhos nessa escola.

* * *

- Olha a lá a tal ruiva da festa pontas – falou Sirius apontando para Lílian – Por que você não vai lá falar com ela?

- Você sabe muito bem almofadinhas - falou Tiago – Não me faça ter que repetir, nem sei se ela lembra de mim, vou esperar o momento certo para ir lá falar com ela - falou o moreno pensativo.

- Sabe, esse dia tem que entrar para historia, o pontas ta com vergonha de ir falar com uma menina - falou Remus Risonho fazendo Sirius gargalhar muito e Tiago fazer um maior bico.

- Há é? Tão pensando que estou com vergonha não é isso? – Perguntou Tiago em um tom desafiador - Pois eu vou agora mesmo falar com ela – falou ele, já se levantando e passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos bagunçando-o ainda mais.

- Sabe almofadinhas, tenho que ir a biblioteca, depois me conta todos os detalhes do que aconteceu entre o pontas e tal ruiva misteriosa - Remus falou se levantando.

* * *

- Sabe pensei que nunca mais iria te ver – falou uma voz rouca em algum lugar perto da menina fazendo seu coração acelerar e sua respiração falhar, ela abriu os olhos e viu parado na sua frente Tiago Potter.

- Engraçado eu eu pensei a mesma coisa que você – falou a menina encarando aquele par de olhos castanhos esverdeados.

O menino passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo e sentou ao lado de Lílian, na sombra daquela arvore fazendo muitas garotas daquele colégio olharem a ruiva com raiva e uma certa garota sair de fininho do jardim para contar os últimos acontecimentos a sua irmãzinha.

* * *

Uma menina de aparência oriental de cabelos pretos e muito lisos andava apressada pelos corredores quando se bateu em outra pessoa e caiu no chão se levantou com muita violência ia falar umas poucas e boas para que a derrubou e foi com maior satisfação que ela viu uma menina Loirinha de cabelos lisos cacheados nas pontas de afastando dali lentamente.

- Não olha por onde anda não Vance? – disse a garota venenosa.

- Olho sim Finnigan, mais vermes como você faço questão de pisar em cima – falou a loirinha sorrindo debochada.

- Pelo menos não é meu pai que estar na prisão – falou a morena mais venosa ainda.

- Meu pai estar na prisão por um crime que o seu pai cometeu, e se existe justiça nesse mundo ele vai provar que não é o culpado – falou a loira com o dedo na cara da morena estava prestes a da umas boas bofetadas nela, mais foi interronpida.

- Emmeline o que você estar fazendo? – falou Remus Lupin um menino alto e forte, com os cabelos castanhos quase loiros e olhos azuis.

- Essa cobra venenosa ai estava falando da minha família, você pensa que eu vou deixar barato é? – Falou a loira em quanto era arrastada por Remus para longe daquela menina.

- Emme tenta se controlar um pouco ok? – falou entrando em uma sala vazia e botando a menina em uma das cadeiras – Todo mundo sabe que a Marta não presta e por isso que não ligamos pra ela.

- Mais ela tava falando do meu pai... - falou ela enquanto uma lagrima escapava de seus olhos.

- Todos nos sabemos que seu pai é inocente não é, não ligue para ela, ela só queria te aborrecer – falou Remus e em seguida abraçou a menina deixando que ela chorasse em seus ombros, tentando ignorar as batidas de seu coração que estavam muito fortes desde que encontraram a loirinha naquele corredor.

* * *

Posso saber onde você esteve esse tempo todo ruiva? – falou Tiago para tentar quebrar o silencio, é claro que ele sabia onde ela esteve, tinha feito questão de sabe ao onde a ruiva se metera alguns anos atrás.

- Na França, queria mudar um pouco os ares sabe - falou a ruiva sorrindo levemente para Tiago.

- E porque voltou? Pensei que a França seria melhor que esse povoado pequeno que é Hogsmead.

- Sabe a França pode ser bem maior mais nunca vou me esquecer das minhas origens.

- Sabia que você foi a primeira pessoa que fez um anjo de neve troncho - falou ela para quebrar o clima de distancia em que se encontravam, e ficou feliz ao ouvir o som da gargalhada que Lílian soltara.

- Você ainda se lembra disso? – falou a ruiva ainda gargalhando.

- Se você quer saber a verdade, eu me lembro de cada pedaçinho daquela noite - falou ele dando um sorriso muito diferente dos que Lílian já os vira dar, era um sorriso sincero.

- Eu também me lembro, sabia? – perguntou, ele assentiu com a cabeça – Você era um menininho muito marrento sabia? Eu peguei um resfriado por que fiquei brincando lá fora.

- E como você acha que eu fiquei? Eu te dei o meu casaco e você era muito mole para o meu gosto não conseguiu acertar nenhuma bolinha em mim – falou ele gargalhando, o clima entre aqueles dois era de muita alegria quem olhasse de longe diria que eles foram feitos um para o outro.

* * *

Sirius andava pelos corredores distraídos, Remus estava na biblioteca e Tiago estava com a tal ruiva misteriosa e ele tinha ficado sozinho, resolveu então ir para a sala o sinal já ia tocar mesmo, logo os seus amigos também estariam lá.

Entrou na sala que estava vazia exceto por uma garota, morena de cabelos anelados presos em um rabo de cavalo, no rosto ela tinha um óculos quadrado e com bordas vermelhas, lia o livro muito concentrada, nem tinha notado que um certo moreno tinha entrado na sala.

- Sabe Hooch, eu sempre achei você um pouco doida – Sirius falou fazendo a menina pular de susto – Mais agora eu tenho certeza que você é uma doida completa – falou ele gargalhando em seguida.

- Incrível como você é chato não é Black – falou ela irritada – Por que você não vai procurar uma das suas fãs e vê se me deixa em paz – a menina falou e em seguida voltou a ler.

- Eu não estou com nem um pouco de vontade de sair daqui – Sirius sorriu maroto – E adoro implicar com você sabe é muito mais divertido.

- Merlin o que eu fiz para merecer isso – ela falou revirando os olhos – Black Por favor, sai daqui, eu quero voltar a ler – a voz dela era de piedade.

- O Melisse é claro que eu saio mais é só depois que eu ver o que tem de tão importante nesse livro – Sirius pegou o livro e saiu correndo da sala.

- O meu nome não é Melisse é Melissa com "a" entendeu – Falou ela elevando a voz – AGORA ME DEVOLVE O MEU LIVRO BLACK SE NÃO EU VOLTE ESGANAR – ela gritou e saiu correndo atrás de Sirius pelos corredores daquele enorme colégio.

* * *

De uma das janelas que davam para o jardim uma menina, de cabelos muito lisos e de aparência oriental, observava de longe um casal se levantando da sombra de uma grande arvore, "_então era essa a tal ruiva que a Marta tinha lhe falado"_, nada mal para uma novata mais ela era mil vezes mais bonita que ela e muito, bom pelo menos era o que ela achava.

- Sabe Potter, se você não ficar comigo não fica com mais ninguém – falou pra si mesma rindo cínica – Ou eu não me chamo Meredite Finnigan – então ela gargalhou em seguida.

* * *

**N/a:**

Oiii meninas :D, mais um cap *-*, com direito a aparição das minhas vilãs favoritas, e das dos meus personagens Lindos, Sirius *-*, Remus *-*, e Tiago *-* , vocês viram as futuras amigas da Lílian como são temperamentais ?? ... Bom espero que gostem do cap, eu estou aqui fazendo esse cap com muito esforço ok? Por que eu botei aparelho e ta doendo muito agora é oficial eu sou uma BOCA DE LATA então quero comentários! Sim eu fiz a capa dessa fic, nem ta essas coisas todas mais é só pra vocês tentarem imaginar como são os personagens, então vão lá no meu perfil e vê como ficou ok! Agora vamos as Respostas.

**LLoiza: **lo fofa *-*Matou a curiosidade ? Espero que goste desse cap tbem :D, cade o cap de LVPH?

**Rose Anne Samartinne****: **Que bom que faço você sentir as emoções dos meus personagens :D, é difícil mesmo começar uma nova escola mais a Lily vai se sair bem se vai ver, espero que continue curtindo :D.

**Lelii Potter****: **Eu não sou tão mal quanto a bru tavendo deixei o tiago aparecer :D, so fiquei um pouco mal por causa da convivência huahsuahuahaus, postei o mais rápido que pude espero que goste.

**Bru B.M.****: **Aii estar o cap ta maior que os anteriores ;P, a capa já estar no perfil vossa malvadeza, as pessoas estão felizes por enquanto HOHO, o Titulo de escritora do mal é todo seu e que seja seu pra todo sempre mais isso não me impede que de torturar meus personagens, sabe eu aprendir com melhor a kkkkkkkkkkkkk', Ai estar Sirius Black com direito a supiros e tudo, mais infelizmente ele não é seu :P.

**Marydf Evans Cullen****: **Concerteza ela, volta para ficar com o amor da vida dela, mais como se viu aii em cima, tem gente que não vai deixar isso acontecer tão cedo, continue aqui beijos!

Até o próximo cap e mandem Reviwes e vejam a capa no perfil!

**Beijos enormes da Lina Prongs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV**

- SIRIUS BLACK, VOLTE JÁ AQUI! – Uma Melissa descabelada gritava a plenos pulmões enquanto corria atrás de um Sirius risonho.

- TENTE ME ALCANÇAR - gritou ele em resposta.

As pessoas que passavam pelos corredores gargalhavam muito da cena, eram raras as vezes que Melissa se descontrolava, mais quando isso acontecia era engraçado de se ver, principalmente quando ela conseguia pegar a sua vitima que na maioria das vezes era ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

* * *

- Obrigado por ter me tirado de perto daquela menina Remus – disse Emmeline já Recuperada – Não sei o que eu faria se você não tivesse aparecido.

- De nada – falou ele corando de leve – Mais vê se tenta se controlar mais quando estiver perto dela.

- Juro que vou tentar – ela falou risonha – Mais vamos, aulas já devem ter começado.

- É vamos, ou a Branstone ira nos botar em detenção – Ele saiu andando com ela em seu encalço, abriu a porta e mal deu dois passos para frente foi empurrado por um vulto negro que corria desesperado pelo corredor.

- Desculpa ai aluado – disse Sirius enquanto sumia pelo corredor.

- hã? – Falou Remus confuso, mais sua confusão logo se desfez quando viu uma menina morena vindo correndo no inicio do corredor.

- Para aonde o Black foi? – Perguntou ela rosnando, fazendo Remus arregalar os olhos e apontar para o fim do corredor, a menina saiu com mais de mil na direção que ele apontava.

- Ai meu Deus isso vai dar confusão – Emmeline dizia preocupada e nem pensou duas vezes já seguia correndo atrás da amiga.

- Emmeline Espera – e lá se foi Remus correndo atrás daqueles três malucos.

* * *

- Ruiva esta, na hora de irmos para sala, você não iria querer ver a professora Branstone, com raiva – falou Tiago com uma careta em quanto passava a mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Então é melhor irmos logo, não quero ver essa tal Branstone com raiva – falou ela enquanto se levanta.

Os dois começaram a andar, Lílian analisava cada parte daquele lugar, era um jardim enorme, cheio de arvores grandes que davam enormes sombras em que os estudantes sentavam e relaxavam, a grama era muito bem cortada e cheia de pinginhos de orvalhos, o vento batia no rosto das pessoas dando uma sensação de liberdade, tinha gostado da escola desde que vira a primeira vez, olhou mais uma vez ao seu redor e viu escondido atrás de alguns arbustos um pequeno lago, as águas eram negras cristalinas e dava um ar diferente ao lugar.

- Sabe, não sabia que aqui tinha um lago – disse ela olhando encantada e se aproximando do lugar.

- Então eu lhe apresento o lago negro, é uma das setes maravilhas da escola – falou Tiago olhando na mesma direção que ela – Vejo que se encantou com ele – ele falou e a seguiu, ela estava parada na frente do lago – Dizem que tem uma lula gigante ai, mais eu nunca vi.

* * *

Sirius já não estava agüentando mais correr "_A Hooch não cansa nunca" pensou ele, _EntãoOlhou para trás e viu uma cena muito cômica, atrás dele vinha Melissa completamente descabelada que era seguida por Emmeline muito vermelha pela correria e logo atrás dela vinha Remus cambaleante, Ele virou para frente gargalhando se Filch os pegassem iriam se dar mal. Então ele correu pelos jardins Tiago tinha que ajuda – lo.

- TIAGO- gritou ele em plenos pulmões - PRECISO DE SUA AJUDA – Gritou ele fazendo o amigo se virar assustado para logo em seguida cair na gargalhada quando viu a cena.

Sirius agora já estava perto de Tiago, correu para trás de Tiago que ainda gargalhava gostosamente, Melissa parou bruscamente fazendo Emmeline que vinha logo atrás cair de bunda no chão e Remus sair correndo para ajudar.

- Sirius Black me devolve o meu livro – Falou a menina com raiva.

- Vem pegar vem – falou Sirius ainda atrás de Tiago, Lílian observava tudo risonha àquelas pessoas não eram normais.

- Não ouse me desafia, me devolve agora se não eu vou ai pegar – falou ela rosnado e dando alguns passos para frente.

- Ruiva me ajuda – Tiago falou agora assustado colocando Lílian em sua frente.

- Oi – falou a ruiva sorrindo amarelo- Tentar se acalmar e respirar fundo que ele vai te devolve o livro não é Black? – agora a menina disse esperançosa.

- Há não ela vai ter que vim pegar - falou o moreno fazendo bico.

Melissa não pensou duas vezes pulou em cima dos três para tentar alcançar Sirius, a menina puxava o livro de um lado e Sirius do outro, Tiago e Lílian tentavam acalmar os dois até que Melissa caiu e puxou Lílian que puxou Tiago que puxou Sirius e o resultado foi que eles saíram bolando jardim a baixo, até que caíram no lago negro.

Uma Melissa Ensopada até dos pés a cabeça se levantou mais irritada do que nunca, foi até Sirius e pegou seu livro totalmente ensopado e começou a bater na cabeça dele com força.

- Isso e por você ter pegado o meu livro – falava ela enquanto batia – Isso é por você ter me feito correr a escola inteira, isso e por você ter me feito cair no lago... – a menina continuava batendo enquanto Sirius gritava de dor.

- TIAGOR POTTER – falou uma ruiva muito mais irritada que a morena – POR QUE VOCÊ ME COLOCOU NA SUA FRENTE - a ruiva continuou andando em direção a ele.

- Por que eu pensei que você fosse conseguir amansar a fera – falou ele sorrindo amarelo – Sei lá vocês são mulheres vocês se entendem – Tiago falava ficando assustado a cada passo que a ruiva dava, essa por sua vez quando chegou perto começou a estapear um Tiago surpreso.

* * *

Remus e Emmeline olhavam a cena gargalhando, juntos com o resto da escola.

- Sabe eu acho que agente tinha que registrar esse momento – falou Emmeline tirando o celular do bolso ativou a câmera e tirou uma foto.

Melissa de repente parou de bater em Sirius e olhou para frente, tinha algo estranho, as suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, todas as pessoas que estavam no jardim agora riam de tudo que acontecia no lago, olhou a sua volta prestes a sair correndo quando viu Remus e Emme e caídos nos chão de tanto rir e isso pareceu acabar com a sua vergonha e aumentar a sua raiva mais do que já estava, se é que era possível.

- Emmeline Vance sua trairá, você estar mangando de mim? – falou ele caminhando decidida até os dois, sendo seguida por um sirius revoltado.

- Não acredito aluado você estar rindo das desgraças alheias? Que coisa feia – disse Sirius que tinha acompanhado a morena, ele agora balançava a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, trocou olhares cúmplices com a Melissa e quando Emmeline e Remus viram já estavam sendo arrastados para dentro do lago e agora foi a vez de Melissa e Sirius caírem na gargalhada quando viram os dois ensopados.

* * *

- Sabe Irmãzinha, eu não estou gostando nada, nada do que eu estou vendo – Uma menina morena de aparência oriental falava para outra com a mesma aparência, a diferencia era só um sinal que esta tinha em cima da boca.

- Eu concordo com você, ta vendo a vaca da Hooch batendo no meu Six – Marta dizia com uma voz irritante – O que vamos fazer gêmea querida?

- Acho que a Diretora precisar saber disso – disse Meredith com o maior sorriso cínico na cara.

- Adorei essa idéia – disse Marta, correndo atrás da irmã que já estava lá na frente.

* * *

- Lílian da pra para de me bater? Eu também estou ensopado ta legal – falava Tiago segurando as mãos da ruiva facilmente mais esta regia com chutes.

- Mais eu estou assim e é tudo sua culpa – falava ela fazendo o maior bico.

- Não é minha culpa, isso tudo e culpa da louca da Melissa – respondeu Tiago que também fazia o maior bico.

* * *

_Toc, Toc_

- Pode entrar – falou uma mulher de meia idade com a voz seca.

- O que quer senhorita? – falou a senhora.

- Eu só queria avisar que os marotos estão aprontando de novo e dessa vez eles não estão sozinhos – falou Meredith com a cara mais inocente que tinha.

- Ai meu Merlin será possível que eles não se casam nunca – falou a mulher já se levantando – Onde é que eles estão?

- No lago Diretora – Falou ela apontando através da janela que tinha a sala, da onde se tinha uma visão muito clara do lago, e dos marotos e as meninas dentro dele totalmente ensopados.

- FILCH VENHA AQUI – A voz seca da mulher agora estava esganiçada.

- Já estou aqui Diretora Dippet – Filch chegou à sala tomando fôlego parecia que tinha corrido quilômetros.

- Vá lá ao lago e me traga os marotos e quem tiver com eles – falou ele com uma voz autoritária.

- Sim Senhora, já estou indo – Filch saiu mancando apressado pelos corredores do colégio.

- Senhorita Finnigan pode ir agora e obrigada pela ajuda.

Meredith saia da sala a passos lentos com um sorriso vitorioso na face que logo foi acompanhada pela sua irmã gêmea que a esperava fora da sala.

* * *

- Senhores Potter, Black, Lupin – Filch falou tomando fôlego - Senhotitas Vance, Hooch e Evans a Diretora esta esperando vocês na sala dela – falou ele por fim sorrindo triunfante.

Melissa ficou paralisa, enquanto Emmeline fazia cara de choro e Lílian sentiu o tão famoso frio na barriga que sempre dava nela, já os marotos esses não estavam nem ai, já estavam até com saudades de ir visitar a sala da Diretora Dippet.

Os seis saíram do lago e seguiram o zelador malhando o chão por onde passavam, Melissa lançava olhares irritados na direção de Sirius que retribuía mais com sorrisos maliciosos, pois a farda da menina estava transparente.

James lançava olhares furtivos a Lílian que o ignorava tentando a todo custo esconder sua farda molhada, já Remus olhava para qualquer canto que não fosse Emmeline esta por sua vez estava com as bochechas rosadas.

_Toc, Toc_

- Pode entrar Filch – A voz seca da diretora soara muito severa, e o que fez as meninas tremerem involuntariamente.

- Aqui estão eles professora – Filch falou com um sorriso cínico na face.

- Obrigada Filch, agora pode ir – Filch saiu mancando da sala e a atenção da diretora agora estava para eles – Senhores Potter, Black e Lupin os famosos marotos vejo que estão aprontando de novo e dessa vez não estão sozinhos, que decepção meninas pensei que vocês tivessem mais responsabilidade - A voz da diretora estava mais severa do que nunca.

- Não é o que a senhora ta pensan... – tentou falar Sirius mais foi interrompido.

- Não me venha com as suas ladainhas Black, já estou cheia das suas mentiras – falou ela respirando fundo – Vocês iram cumprir detenção por uma semana e ainda irão perder ponto na gincana das salas e eu ainda irei comunicar aos seus pais o que aconteceu, o que estão pesando que o lago da escola seja chuveiro? Para vocês tomarem banho a hora que quiserem, agora podem vão para casa não tem condições de vocês ficarem aqui desse jeito – a professora se encaminhou até a porta e abriu para que eles saíssem.

- Senhor Filch leve esse garotos até a saída eles estão dispensados por hoje – a voz seca e habitual da diretora tinha voltado ao normal.

* * *

- Mais que droga Black isso é tudo a sua culpa – falou Melissa.

- A culpa não é só minha- disse Sirius indignado - ninguém mandou você correr atrás de mim como uma desesperada- falou Sirius sorrindo cafajeste – Se quisesse um beijo era só dizer.

- Hora seu... – falou Mel avançando até ele.

- Mel agora não é hora pra mais confusão, - Emmeline tentava segura Melissa que se esperneava - vamos para casa amanhã você resolve isso – disse Emme.

- Lílian você me desculpa pelo seu maravilhoso primeiro dia de aula? – Tiago tentava falar com a ruiva que o estava ignorando.

- Potter agora não estou com cabeça para aceitar suas desculpas meus pais vão me matar, não posso ir pra casa assim e além do mais quem vem me pegar é o meu pai e ele ainda ta trabalhando – Falou a ruiva irritada como ela iria para casa agora?

- Você pode vim pra minha casa se quiser, sei que não nos conhecemos mais você ta precisando de ajuda então, e a minha casa é bem perto – disse Melissa.

- Jura posso ir mesmo? – perguntou Lílian e Mel balançou a cabeça – Muito obrigado mesmo.

- Então vamos – falou ela decidida – Você também vem não é Emmeline?

- Claro o que você acha - falou a loirinha sorrindo – Tchau Remus, Tiago e Sirius – então loira se despediu dos meninos.

- Tchau Tiago – falou Lílian ainda evitando olhar para ele e se despediu acenando para Remus e Sirius.

- Tchau lupin, Tiago – falou Mel ignorando a existência de Sirius.

- Tchau pra você também Melissa – falou o menino irritado.

As meninas seguiram um caminho diferente do dos meninos e sumiram em uma curva na esquina da escola.

* * *

- Eu ainda Mato esse Black – falava Mel irritada, fazendo Lílian e Emmeline se olharem risonhas.

- Sabe até que eu gostei do nosso primeiro dia de aula – falou Lílian, Mel a olhou impressionada e Emmeline ainda risonha – Mais vocês tem que me garantir que o Tiago não vai saber disso.

- E ruiva você é bem legal, também gostei para falar a verdade – falou Emmeline então ela e Lílian olharam para Mel.

- Ta bom vocês venceram eu também mais só um pouquinho – falou Ela tentando conter um sorriso.

Elas andaram bem pouco na verdade, a casa de Melissa ficava duas ruas depois da escola.

A casa era enorme como todas as casas do povoado eram de andar e com um jardim muito bem cuidado na frente, as meninas entram em casa e bateram a porta devagarzinho para não serem escutadas.

- Vamos para o meu quarto, vou emprestar roupas a vocês duas – falou melissa enquanto subia as escadas bem de vagarinho escondido para que a irmã não as visse.

Não fizeram barulho nenhum, até que alcançaram um enorme corredor com algumas portas,

Correram o mais rápido e possível tentando não fazer barulho e entram na primeira porta da esquerda, mais o barulho parecia ter despertado alguém.

- Melissa o que é isso ai em cima – falou uma voz esganiçada, de lá de baixo.

* * *

- Almofadinhas aonde você tava com a cabeça? Por que foi mexer com a Melissa? – perguntou um Tiago muito zangado.

- Sabe você me trocou pela ruiva e o Aluado me trocou pela biblioteca como você acha que eu fiquei – Sirius fazia cara de triste – Eu tiver que ir procurar alguma diversão – falou ele sorrindo maroto.

- É mais você viu o que essa "diversão" fez? Estamos em detenção e a Lílian ta brava comigo – disse o moreno de cabelos espetados, mais não estava nem ai pra detenção e sim para o fato da ruiva esta brava com ele.

- Há deixa de besteira amanhã você se ajeita com ela, agora vamos logo para sua casa se não agente vai pegar um resfriado.

- Você não tem casa não, é Almofadinhas – falou Remus – Eu vou pra minha casa você deveria ir para a sua também.

- Você acha que eu vou pra casa agora? – falou Sirius com incredulidade – Se aquela sapa velha da minha mãe me pegar eu estou frito, estou decidido eu vou para casa do pontas e pronto.

- E o jeito né – disse Tiago.

* * *

Uma menina de cabelos loiros quase brancos subia a escada decidida, ela tinha a cor dos olhos bem estranha, pareciam mais olhos de gato e isso dava um contraste bem diferente em seu rosto o que era bem estranho de se ver.

- Melissa abre essa porta – falou ela com uma voz antipática – Você acha que eu não sei o que você aprontou não é? Mais a diretora Dippet já ligou pra cá e saiba que você estará em maus lençóis quando a mamãe e o pai chegarem – disse ela indo embora e dando o maior sorriso cínico.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Lílian assustada.

- Ela é minha irmã mais velha – disse Melissa notando a cara de assombro da menina – Chama-se Madame Hooch, vejo que você gostou da simpatia da minha irmã – respondeu Melissa sorrindo.

- Não é que eu nunca pensei que fosse encontrar algum ser tão parecido com a petúnia – disse Lílian sincera.

- Quem é Petúnia? – perguntou Emmeline curiosa.

- É a minha irmã mais velha – disse a ruiva – Tomara que sua irmã nunca conheça a minha – disse Lílian pensativa e fazendo careta – Isso não ia da certo.

- Pode deixar que eu mesma me encarrego disso – disse Melissa – agora vamos trocar de roupa – melissa jogou algumas roupas para as meninas que foram para o banheiro se trocar.

As meninas agora estavam devidamente vestidas, Melissa estava com o seu habitual rabo de cavalo e de óculos vermelhos, já as outras estavam com os cabelos soltos, decidiram ficar no quarto até da à hora de do pai de Lílian teria que ir embora, pois Emmeline era vizinha de Melissa.

- Bom acho que não começamos com o pé direito – falou melissa – Meu nome é Melissa Hooch como você deve saber e essa e Emmeline Vance, mais sei que você também já sabe.

- Acho que o jeito em que agente se conheceu bem legal – falou Lílian sorrindo – Pelo menos quando eu chegar em casa e meu pai perguntar o que eu ganhei com isso eu digo que ganhei duas novas amigas – falou ela sorrindo ainda mais e fazendo Mel e Emme sorrirem também.

- Que bom que te "salvamos" antes de virar amiga da Meredite e Marta Finnigan – falou Emmeline sorrindo.

- Quem são essas? – a perguntou curiosa.

- São duas patricinhas esnobes que se acham dona da escola e dona dos marotos – falou melissa resumindo.

- E quem são os marotos? – a ruiva agora estava confusa.

- O Tiago, o Sirius e o Remus – Emme respondeu.

- Há - ela respondeu tentando ignora o incomodo que se formou em sua barriga ao saber disso.

- Já vi que vamos ter que te explicar muita coisa ruiva – falou Melissa – Vamos lá então, você viu a diretora dizendo que iria descontar ponto da nossa sala? – a ruiva balançou a cabeça confirmando – Então, todos os anos é tradição da escola que tenha um tipo de gincana entre as salas, as salas mais comportadas ganham uma taça de melhor sala do ano, e para ganhar pontos os alunos tem que seguir as regras, e ganhar algumas atividades escolares que acontecem no decorrer do ano – a menina parou de falar tentando ganhar fôlego - Há tem mais, todos os anos temos o baile de final de ano e é lá que as salas ganham os seus prêmios.

* * *

Sirius e Tiago estavam jogando conversa a fora no jardim depois de terem levado uma enorme bronca da Mãe de Tiago, sim Sirius também tinha levado uma bronca por que ele era praticamente da família.

- Sabe almofadinhas você realmente é um cara sem noção – dizia Tiago em quanto ria de mais umas das milhares piadas que Sirius falava.

- É por isso que todas me amam querido pontas – falou ele com sorriso maroto.

- O que isso tem a ver com o assunto? E que eu saiba não são todas, a Melissa tem certo Horror a você – disse Tiago sorrindo quando viu o rosto do amigo ficar serio.

- A Hooch é um caso a parte aposto que no fundo no fundo ela me ama – disse Sirius e o seu sorriso voltou à face.

- Não é que dizem por ai sabe – Tiago disse, e mais uma vez o rosto de Sirius ficou serio – Falam que ela prefere o Amo Diggory a você – Tiago falava e viu a expressão de Sirius mudar de seria para sombria.

- Só podia ser o Zé Bonitinho Diggory sempre competindo comigo, mais ela não sabe o que ta perdendo – Sirius fala ainda serio – Existem muitas garotas naquela escola não preciso da opinião da Hooch.

- Olha o que vemos aqui, nosso querido almofadinhas esta com o ego machucado – Falou Remus risonho que tinha acompanhado a conversa desde que chegara a alguns minutos atrás.

- Não tem nenhum ego machucado aqui, só estou horrorizado, como uma pessoa pode preferir o Diggory em vez de mim? – falou Sirius com raiva na voz.

- Sabe me disseram que quando ele vai ser encontrar com as garotas ele leva rosas vermelhas, deve ser por isso que metade da população feminina da escola prefere ele – disse Tiago risonho.

- Nossa mais que Brega – disse Sirius fazendo careta e em seguida gargalhando.

- É o que dizem não sei se é verdade – disse Tiago e em seguida acompanhou o amigo e logo era possível ouvir do outro lado da rua o som das sonoras gargalhadas daqueles dois.

- E ai pontas como foi o seu "encontro" com a ruiva? – perguntou Remus curioso.

- Não foi nada mal, ela ainda lembra de mim isso é o que importa – disse ele sorrindo bobo.

- Olha se não temos um Bobo apaixonado aqui – falou Sirius zombando.

- Não fale assim almofadinhas, eu não estou apaixonado por ela, só estou feliz por vê-la de novo – falou ele tentando enganar não a Sirius mais a si mesmo – Você sabe que eu superei isso, quando ela sumiu do nada.

- Vai tentando se enganar vai mais eu te conheço e sei que aquela ruiva mexeu com você – disse Sirius.

* * *

A manhã na casa de Melissa foi muito agradável, a meninas se divertiram bastante e pareciam que já se conheciam de muitos e muitos anos, mais como tudo que é bom dura pouco, as meninas desceram as escadas apreçadas, já estava na hora de Lílian ir embora tinham marcado com o pai de Lílian na frente da escola há andaram um pouco até chegarem lá.

Lílian já tinha ligado para o pai que já sabia de todo o ocorrido na escola, estava esperando à hora de ir pega-lá para eles terem uma conversinha e a ruiva agora estava nervosa, nunca tinha aprontado na escola essa era a primeira vez esperava que seu pai pegasse leve.

- Tchau Mel, Tchau Emme – Lílian se despediu das novas amigas e entrou no carro.

- Sabe filha fiquei muito triste ao saber o que aconteceu no primeiro dia de aula – falou seu pai com a sua voz grossa habitual – Você sempre foi tão responsável – finalizou muito serio e Lílian ficou calada e assim ficou durante a todo o caminho de volta para casa.

- Me pergunto o que de bom você ganhou com isso já que você não quer me falar o que aconteceu direito – disse seu pai quando eles já estavam chegando em casa.

- Vou te dizer o que eu ganhei com isso – falou a ruiva com um pequeno sorriso – Ganhei duas novas amigas e três novos amigo e um deles é muito perfeito – disse ela sorrindo e logo em seguida deu um beijo na bochecha do pai e saiu do carro.

Eduard Evans entrou em casa pensativo, a sua pequena ruiva estava crescendo.

* * *

**N/a:**

Oie :D gostaram do capitulo? O amor de família é tão lindo não acham? Eu rir muito enquanto fazia esse cap, o sirius é de mais, o que acharam da Irmã da Mel? as vilãs começaram com seus ataques. De presente pra vocês esse cap ta maior que os anteriores, nem sei se o próximo vai ser assim, capítulo grande da muito trabalho mais vou fazer o possível!

**Marydf Evans Cullen****:**A Lilian terá alguns problemas sim, próximos capitulos que me aguarde :D Brigado por comentar , Beijos!

**Rose Anne Samartinne****:**Tipo eu leio essas fics sabe, mais não gosto muito desses Tiagos idiotas pra mim ele foi sim um bobo apaixanado sim, mais não era tão bobo assim pra poder se humilhar com se humillha em algumas fics, por isso tento fazer o meu Tiago menos Idiota, que bom que gosta dele :D, Marta e Meredite são minhas vilãs, nesse cap você viu um pouco do veneno delas ;). Obrigado por comentar, espero que goste desse cap tbem :D, beijos e até o próximo cap.

**Bru B.M.****:**KKKKKKKKKKKKK, rir aqui acho você gostou da mel ... Ela é bem doidinha você não acha, tem capacidade de domar Sirius Black e Ainda vão ter muitas confusões desses dois você vai ver, O Remus não namora com aquela doidinha não ;P! É Sirius Black é o mais gato concordo mais Tiago também é :P.

**LLoiza**** : **Oii **Boca de Arame **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, que bom que você já vai tirar é muito chato, eu ainda vou sofrer um pouco mais ¬¬', já te expliquei o negossio da Hooch e como você viu a Madame Hooch apareceu :D! To esperando LVPH! beijos

**Lelii Potter**** :**Não vai me afetar não, que bom que gostou do cap :D, postei rápido eu acho sei la , espero que goste ! beijos!

**Tchau Meninas quero comentarios viu :P , até o próximo capitulo !! Beijos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

Eram seis horas da manha e Lílian já estava acordada, há tempos não ficava empolgada para ir à escola principalmente uma escola nova, a menina colocou a saia e a blusa da escola e soltou os seus grandes cabelos ruivos, pegou a sua mochila e o seu jaleco que era obrigatório quando tinham aulas em laboratórios, bom pelo menos foi o que sua mãe disse quando elas tinham ido comprar os materiais.

Ela desceu para o primeiro andar e foi até a cozinha, não tinha ninguém em casa hoje, era o primeiro dia da faculdade de Petúnia e o seu pai teve que ir levar a sua irmã mais velha, pegou uma maçã e saiu de apressada afinal hoje ela teria que ir de bicicleta.

Ela saiu e foi até a garagem, a abriu e viu longe de alguns entulhos, encostada em um canto a sua querida bicicleta verde com uma cestinha preta pendurada, subiu e saiu pedalando pelas ruas estreitas daquele povoado, passou pela praça central de Hogsmeade umas das mais bonitas praças do povoado, cheia de arvores com enormes frutos, banquinhos em baixo dessas para os casais ou amigos sentarem, uma enorme quadra onde aconteciam alguns jogos importantes da região, pedalou mais um pouco, passou pela Rua de Marlene e logo já estava na frente da escola.

Abriu o enorme portão da escola e entrou, em um canto dos jardins tinha um local aonde se colocavam as bicicletas então ela seguiu até lá.

Lílian tentava a todo custo apoiar a bicicleta em um dos espaços que tinha mais era em vão, tentou mais uma vez mais logo se arrependeu a bicicleta caiu por cima das outras e levou ela junto, a vergonha agora a invadia quando olhou para cima e viu uma mão estendida para ela.

- Bom dia Lílian – disse Tiago risonho estendendo a mão para ela – Vai deixe de orgulho e aceite a minha ajuda – continuou o menino quando viu que ela não pretendia pegar em sua mão.

- Sabe não deveria pegar em sua mão – disse a ruiva mais segurou a mão dele - Eu poderei entrar em confusão, já que você é um dos marotos – disse ela sorrindo.

- Falando em confusão, o que os seus pais disseram sobre ontem – perguntou Tiago.

- O papai tentou me dar uma bronca e Mamãe apoio ele, mais no final não teve nada demais nada de castigo pelo menos – disse a Lílian.

- Sabe Lílian eu realmente queria... – dizia Tiago mais logo foi interrompido.

- Tiago meu amor – Meretidh abraçava – Podíamos conversar em particular – disse ela com uma falsa voz meiga e em seguida lançado um olhar mortal a Lílian.

- Tchau Tiago – disse a ruiva ignorando a presença da morena do lado.

- Não Lílian espera – Tiago tentou falar mais a ruiva já estava alcançando o saguão de entrada.

- Tiago o diretora Dippet quer falar com você e comigo no Intervalo – disse Merdith fazendo a atenção do moreno se voltar para ela – E sobre o jogo, parece que já vai ser na próxima semana, mais como você não estava aqui ontem – disse ela.

- Ok Meredith – disse o menino – Obrigada por avisar – continuou ele, então Meredith começou – Estou indo pra sala, vem comigo? – perguntou ele educadamente.

- É claro que vou – disse ela sorrindo sensual – Mais você poderia, ir na sala da minha irmã comigo antes – acrescentou a menina tentando passar mais tempo com ele então ele concordou por educação.

* * *

Melissa e Emmeline conversavam distraídas em quanto ia a caminho da escola, a Loirinha estava risonha em quanto uma Melissa decida jurava que ia ser vingar de Sirius pelo que ele a fez no primeiro dia da aula. Elas atravessaram o portão e viram Tiago e Meredith conversando.

- Sabe esse Tiago é muito burro, será que ele não ver a cobra que a Finnigam é!- disse Emmeline revoltada.

-Acho que não ver não, ela é boa em fazer teatro – disse Melissa.

Mal deram dois passos e foram paradas por um grito distante, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black acabavam de entrar na escola, o moreno estava chamando Emmeline enquanto, Remus estava mais vermelho do que o normal.

- EMMELINE ESPERA – gritou Sirius, a loirinha parou e forçou Melissa a parar junto.

- Bom Dia Sirius – disse ela com um sorriso enorme – O que você já quer me incomodando de manhã cedo.

- Nada de mais, era so que o Aluado queria te ver logo – disse ele apontando para Remus que ficou mais vermelho ainda.

- Almofadinhas! – exclamou Remus revoltado – Não Liga pra ele Emme – agora ele sorria tímido para a menina – Ele acordou meio biruta hoje deve ter sido culpa das bofetadas que levou ontem da Mel – Melissa que tinha se mantido calada até o momento se remexeu desconfortável.

- Nem acho que foi isso sabe – disse Sirius – Tapas de amor não dói – ele sorria maroto – deve ter sido culpa da mamãe Black.

- Ora seu Trasgo, eu não te amo – disse Melissa revoltada – E melhor você ficar quieto antes que eu te de umas boas palmadas – ela agora avançava pra cima dele mais logo parou a presença de outra pessoa chamou sua atenção.

- Bom dia Melissa – Amos Diggory a comprimentava em quanto sorria charmoso.

- Bom dia Amos – falou a menina sorrindo de volta.

- Podemos ir andando, preciso falar com você a sós – disse ele e o sorriso charmoso não saia do seu rosto – Bom dia Black, Lupin e Vance – disse ele acenando.

- A Hooch não vai a lugar nenhum com você – disse Sirius sem consegui se conter.

- Posso saber por que eu não vou Black? – ela disse irritada sempre Sirius com suas gracinhas.

- Porque você estava brigando comigo e pelo que eu pude notar, nós ainda não terminamos – ele a olhava serio.

- Pois saiba Black que eu não vou perder meu tempo com isso – disse Mel irritada, e se pois ao lado de Amos – Te vejo na sala Emme – disse ela e saiu conversando com Amos.

Sirius ficou muito irritado com isso mais não iria deixar transparecer, aquela menina não merecia sua raiva, balançou a cabeça tentando afastar a raiva e se virou para Remus e Emmeline que pareciam não ter notado sua ligeira irritação, pois estavam conversando sobre o jogo da próxima semana.

* * *

Lílian estava agora na sala, esperando as suas duas novas amigas e tentando afastar os pensamentos de Tiago e aquela menina no jardim, ela não entendia porque tinha ficado triste quando viu o modo com aquela menina o abraçava por isso tinha saído de lá às pressas, pois a partir daquele momento ela sentiu que sua cabeça estava extremamente confusa.

Não demorou muito até Emmeline entrar na sala ao lado de Remus e Sirius, o ultimo por sua vez parecia um pouco pensativo.

- Bom Dia Lílian – disse Emmeline a abraçando.

- Bom dia Emmeline – disse a ruiva retribuindo o abraço e sorrindo.

- Bom dia Evans – disseram Remus e Sirius em uníssono.

- Bom dia meninos, e, por favor, me chame de Lílian – respondeu a ruiva.

- Ok Lílian – falou Remus e Sirius balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Remus sentou na frente de Lília na segunda carteira da segunda fileira, logo eles começaram uma gostosa conversa.

Lilian e Sirius pareceram esquecer um pouco das suas confusões amorosas.

Mais essa ligeira alegria logo foi quebrada pelas cenas que se seguiram alguns minutos depois, o professor Horacio Slughorn entrou na sala sendo acompanhado por Tiago e Meredith, Amos e Melissa.

- Bom Dia Classe – disse o professor com feições rosadas – Quero todos vocês sentados agora – continuou ele e a grande maioria da sala foi se sentar, Melissa sentou na cadeira em frente a Sirius e lançou um pequeno sorriso para Lílian e Emme, já Tiago sentou atrás de Sirius e lançou um olhar esperançoso para Lílian que fingiu não notar não estava preparada para olhar para o rosto perfeito dele.

A aula passou tranqüilamente e nesse meio tempo Lílian se revelou muito inteligente já era considerada por muitos, uma das melhores alunas da sala juntamente com os marotos que até agora ela não tinha conseguido entender como conseguiam responder a tudo mesmo não prestando muita atenção no assunto.

* * *

Os raios do sol que iluminavam aquela manhã estavam fracos, pareciam mais que eles estavam em um fim de tarde, o vento batia gostosamente nos rostos dos alunos de Hogwarts em quanto eles descasavam nas sombras das arvores dos jardins. Lílian, Melissa e Emmeline conversavam distraídas na Beira do lago.

- Sabe Lilian até agora eu não conseguir entender, como você conhecia o Tiago – disse Emme curiosa.

- Há longa historia – disse a ruiva pensativa.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo – dessa vez quem disse foi Melissa.

- Há foi assim, eu tava em uma festa... – A ruiva relatou tudo que aconteceu naquele dia 31 de outubro e as meninas escutavam tudo com atenção, lançando varias exclamações.

- Sabe nunca pensei que uma pessoa que andasse com o Black fosse tão fofo – disse Melissa.

- Mais o Sirius também é um fofo, não vem não viu Mel – disse Emme defendendo o amigo e fazendo a Morena da de Ombros.

- Ainda vou me vingar da vergonha que ele me fez passa na frente da escola toda – Olhos de Melissa brilhavam de ansiedade.

* * *

Meredith Finnigan estava agora na sala da Direção respondendo por algumas atitudes erradas que tinha cometido naquela manhã.

- Sabe senhorita Finnigan, fiquei muito decepcionada quando soube que a senhorita tinha roubado um livro da biblioteca hoje cedo – a voz severa da Diretora Dippet parecia não surtir nenhum efeito sobre a Oriental que olhava para as próprias unhas a procura de alguma sujeirinha.

- Acho que vou ter que lhe botar em detenção, juntamente com os seus colegas de classe os marotos e aquelas meninas – continuou a Diretora – Então hoje quando o sinal pra a ultima aula tocar não vá embora, pois você ira cumprir detenção – a menina ria internamente, como se ela fizesse questão de perder uma detenção ao lado dos seus preciosos marotos – Espero que não repita mais isso, e, por favor, leve esse aviso aos marotos e as senhoritas Evans, Hooch e Vance – finalizou ela e a menina saiu da sala.

* * *

Tiago, Sirius e Remus andavam distraídos pelos corredores a procura de alguma diversão,até que desistiram, Até que Tiago vira as meninas perto do lago, caminhando calmamente foram até lá.

- Oi garotas – falou Sirius, sentando ao lado de Emmeline fazendo Lílian sorrir e Melissa revirar os olhos, logo ele Remus e Tiago sentaram ao seu lado.

- Sirius Black você realmente gosta de apanhar – disse Emmeline risonha.

- Lílian será que poderíamos... hã conversar? – disse Tiago tentando chamar atenção da ruiva.

- Tudo bem Tiago – disse a ruiva suspirando cansada não adiantava mais fugir.

Ela se levantou com Tiago em seu encalço, ficaram um pouco afastados dos seus amigos.

- Bom Lílian eu só queria me desculpar por ontem sabe – disse ele suspirando triste – O almofadinhas é bem doido e às vezes o que ele apronta acaba envolvendo muita gente e uma detenção de brinde – ele fez cara de arrependido

- Tudo bem Tiago, a culpa não foi sua eu não estou com raiva de nada – disse a ruiva forçando um sorriso, mais na verdade ela tava meio chateada sim com um certa gêmea do mal que tinha abraçado ele mais cedo.

E foi só ela pensar no demônio que ela apareceu, desfilando pelo jardim de Hogwarts e se achando a melhor Meredith Finnagan vinha na sua direção muito decidida. Parou na Frente de Tiago lhe lançando um sorriso sedutor.

- Oi Ti a diretora Dippet mandou lhe entragar isso – disse Meredith estendendo o bilhete – Bom já que lhe encontrei será que podemos ir à sala da direção agora, Dippet também quer falar com você a respeito do jogo – o sorriso sedutor da menina agora estava maior do que nunca.

- Há claro que vamos – disse Tiago nem notando o sorriso da menina – Lilian me desculpa mais tenho que ir à direção, precisamos resolver algumas coisas sobre o jogo da próxima semana – e sem que a ruiva esperasse ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e se afastou.

- Tchau Evans – disse Meredith fazendo uma ligeira careta para a menina, em seguida se virou botou um sorriso cínico no rosto apressou o passo para alcançar Tiago e quando o alcançou entrelaçou o seu braço no dele que parecia nem ter notado pois andava pensativo para dentro da escola.

* * *

Lílian voltou para perto de seus amigos a passos lentos, a cena da Finnigan com o braço entrelaçado ao de Tiago fez seu coração apertar e sentir uma sensação de perda, isso não era nada bom.

- Ruiva aonde esta o pontas? – perguntou Sirius.

- Foi na diretoria, resolver alguma coisa sobre o jogo – respondeu ela – Afinal que tipo de jogo vocês praticam aqui? – perguntou Lilian curiosa.

- Futebol Americano – responderam Melissa e Emmeline juntas, Sirius agora discutia animadamente com Remus sobre o jogo da próxima semana.

- Mais porque a Finnigan teve que ir com ele? – perguntou a menina novamente.

- Porque ela é a Chefe das Lideres de Torcida, então ela sempre tem que tar sabendo a data do jogo – respondeu a Melissa fazendo uma careta, Sirius agora observava a conversa curioso.

- Há, vamos pra sala já esta na Hora – disse a Ruiva se levantando e fazendo as meninas a seguirem. Sirius e Remus vinham logo atrás.

* * *

O sinal Tocou indicando que a ultima aula do dia tinha acabado mais para Lilian e suas amigas era o sinal do inicio da tortura, depois daquela cena entre Tiago e a Gêmal (as meninas resolveram chamar ela assim, depois que Lílian explicou melhor o aconteceu nos jardins) Tiago tinha voltado atrasado para a aula e avisado que a detenção começaria quando as aulas terminassem e para a infelicidade das meninas Meredith ira fazer detenção ao lado deles.

Elas caminharam a passos rápidos para a sala da diretoria, todas nervosas para descobrirem o que teriam que fazer.

Na entrada da Diretoria a Diretora já esperavam por elas com sua habitual seriedade, mais não falou nada até que os marotos e Meredith chegassem que por sinal já estavam muito atrasados quando chegaram.

- Bom agora que todos chegaram posso dar inicio a detenção – disse a diretora com a voz seca – Me sigam, por favor. – O grupo a seguiu por um corredor escuro e entraram em uma salinha vazia cheia de estantes e com um quadro negro – Bem Vindos a Sala de detenção – disse a Diretora com sua voz desprovida de emoção, as meninas olharam ao redor surpresas já os marotos olhavam com indiferença.

- Sentem-se todos – eles sentaram nas cadeiras mais próximas – Vamos ver ser entra alguma coisa na cabeça de vocês depois de alguns dia de detenção – ela agora olhava diretamente para os marotos – Vocês engraçadinhos que tomaram banho no lago, escrevam isso, por favor. Não devemos tomar banho no lago da Escola – a diretora escrevia no quadro negro – escrevem essa frase nos seus cadernos umas cem vezes isso deve basta – falou ela por fim e logo em seguida se virou para Meredith.

- E você senhorita Finnigan abra o seu caderno e escreva ... – a diretora se virou para o quadro – Não se devem roubar os livros da biblioteca do colégio – quando ela terminou Melissa fez um som estranho com uma boca tentando inutilmente abafar a risada.

- Bom acho que agora podem começar – disse a diretora se sentando em uma cadeira próxima.

A detenção acorrera normalmente, as meninas ficaram com as mãos doendo de tanto escreverem, Melissa estava cada vez mais revoltada com Sirius e Lançava olhares raivosos a ele que fingia não notar e isso só aumentava ainda mais a sua irritação.

* * *

- Que bom que acabou – Emmeline disse alegremente.

- Que bom mesmo – disse Lílian cansada, mais logo um sorriso se formou em sua face ao ver Meredith que já saia da escola dando ataques Histéricos.

- Parece que a Finnigan não gostou nem um pouco da detenção – disse melissa fazendo as meninas gargalharem.

Os marotos iam um pouco mais a frente conversando animados. Quando Melissa deu um pulo de Alegria.

- Já sei como me vingar desse Black maldito – falou ela com o maior sorriso que tinha na face.

* * *

**N/a:**

Bom meninas primeiramente queria pedir um Milhões de desculpas pela demora, e avisar que não foi culpa minha foi culpa de minha mamis, ela cismou que semana passada todinha tinha que ficar aqui no pc o dia todo para poder fazer uns planos de cursos então eu não tive tempo de digitar a fic mal tinha tempo pra olhar meu orkut :( ... Mais já passou e eu estou de volta :D, com mais um cap fresquinho para vocês, ia gostaram? Lilian estava sentindo ciúmes e a idéia de Mel o que será que ela vai aprontar? Próximo cap promete muitas emoções garanto que será melhor que esse. Me desculpe algum erro eu fiz esse cap apressada!

**Marydf Evans Cullen****: **Que bom que gostou, começaram as crise vamos ver no que da né :D Brigada por acompanhar.

**Lelii Potter**** : **Lelizinha flor *---* me desculpa por demora mais que ja demorei? Não foi minha culpa, a sobre você rir e Sirius Black as vezes tem esse efeito nas pessoas ;D, as gêmeas são essenciais para a historia mais não acho que elas vão morrer não vou pensar no seu caso! Beijos espero que goste desse capitulo também.

**Rose Anne Samartinne****:**O james é muito fofo que pena que ele é da Lilian :( , a eu tbem prefiro a Sirius de qualquer jeito um Sirius Black é essencial na vida de qualquer menina *-*

Super najinhas mesmo e fofoqueiras mais são minhas vilãs *---* , Já assistir sim os padrinhos mágicos :D , concordo com você a Vick e a copia perfeita da Petúnia mesmo ninguém merece uma Vick na vida ;D. Beijos Espero que goste do cap!

**Bru B.M.**** : ***----* que bom que gostou o Sirius e Muito perfeito *--*, a Mel vai se vingar isso vai dar uma baita confusão, aii ta um pequena cena de Ciúmes de Sirius ainda vão ter mais espere pra ver esse casal que me aguarde ;D, Não posso matar as minhas vilãs ainda, a diretora nem é tão ruim vai ela so ta tentando colocar ordem na escola ;D! Beijos espero que gostem.

**LLoiza**** : **E mesmo mais minhas personagens são fortes pode crer, Postou o cap num foi adoreii a lizze voltou, aproveite o pantanal doidinha, Beijos espero que goste!

**Bom meninas já me vou, prometo não demorar a postar o próximo capitulo!**

**Beijos Enorme da Lina Prongs ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI**

_- Já sei como me vingar desse Black maldito – falou ela com o maior sorriso que tinha na face._

Lílian e Emmy a olharam assustada, Isso não iria prestar, a loira respirou fundo e criou coragem e resolveu perguntar o que aquela mente Maluca iria fazer.

- E o que é que você vai fazer Mel?- perguntou Emmy em um Sussurro.

- Nada de mais, no dia vocês saberão – disse ela, com um enorme sorriso na face.

- E melhor deixar pra lá, Emmy quem sabe ela não desiste – disse Lílian quando viu Emmeline abrir a boca para insistir.

- Duvido muito, mais é melhor deixa pra lá mesmo, to cansada – disse Emmy.

- Olha Lily seu pai chegou – disse Melissa apontando para um carro preto parado na frente da escola.

- Graças a Deus não vejo a hora de descansar – disse a ruiva o cansaço era evidente em sua face – Tchau Meninas – continuou Lílian acenado e correndo para dentro do carro.

* * *

Eram 07h30min da manhã e todos os alunos de Hogwarts se encontravam agora no salão principal esperando ansiosamente pelo importante aviso que a Diretora Dippet anunciou que iria dar.

Os marotos conversavam alegremente sobre o próximo plano de "animar" a escola, em quanto às meninas um pouco afastadas deles tentavam convencer melissa a contar o Tal plano, já os diversos alunos do colégio conversavam coisas aleatórias, mais as conversas logo cessaram quando a Diretora se levantou.

- Bom Dia a Todos – disse ela e os alunos responderam – Bom, eu só queria avisar que o jogo será realizado no próximo fim de semana, será sábado as 08h00minh da manhã e quero que todos vocês compareçam – falou a diretora com os olhos brilhando – TORÇAM PELA NOSSA ESCOLA, E DE FORÇA OS NOSSO JOGADORES – Os alunos agora a olhavam assustados, a voz da diretora estava carregada de emoção ela parecia um maníaca por jogos – Bom era só isso – disse ela se recompondo e olhando para a cara dos alunos assustados – O que foi ? Eu gosto de Futebol Americano, agora quero que todos vocês voltem para as suas salas às aulas já iram começar – continuou ela como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os alunos se levantaram assustados e saíram rápido do salão, os marotos gargalhavam alto, nunca tinham visto a Diretora Dippet assim!

* * *

Os dias das semanas passaram rapidamente, com alguns espetáculos feitos pelos marotos que a Diretora Dippet parecia ignorar, a escola estava a cada dia mais agitada e isso estava deixando o zelador Filch cada vez mais mal humorado, ele sempre era visto ao lado da sua gata murmurando palavras ilegíveis.

As meninas não conseguiram tirar nenhuma informação útil de Melissa, e toda vez que tentavam tocar no assunto os olhos dela brilhavam, e ela dizia que ainda não teve oportunidade de por seu plano em pratica.

Lílian andava um pouco triste, mais não deixava isso transparecer, com a aproximação do jogo Tiago estava sempre ocupado e eles estavam meio que distantes, mais o que mais a incomodava era a aproximação dele com Meredith, que fazia questão de deixar bem claro que não gostava de Lílian. Os ciúmes a invadia e com um tempo ela pode perceber que o que sentia por Tiago não era só apenas atração.

Mais ela tentava ignorar isso, era mais saudável, não ficar pensando nessas coisas.

* * *

Era sexta feira 09h30min da manhã e os marotos estavam agora sentados em uma das mesas do salão principal.

- É amanhã pontas – disse Sirius – Já estou preparado e você? – perguntou o menino.

- Mais preparado impossível, espero que os tornados também estejam por que quando agente ganhar vamos ganhar porque somos os melhores – disse Tiago dando uma piscadela para Sirius.

- E você aluado o que vai fazer na hora do jogo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu vou ficar nas arquibancadas, torcendo por vocês se vocês tiverem perdendo eu abro o meu livro e começo a ler – disse ele.

- Tomara que você não tenha a oportunidade de abrir esse livro – disse Sirius esperançoso, do outro lado da mesa Melissa olhava a conversa atentamente, enquanto Emmy e Lílian conversavam distraídas.

- E você vai usar a sua tão famosa cueca da sorte? – perguntou Remus.

- E claro que sim, sem ela eu não posso jogar. – respondeu Sirius.

Os marotos continuaram conversando por algum tempo quando acabaram foram pra sala, não podiam ficar nos jardins por causa da tempestade que acontecia lá fora.

* * *

Logo o Sinal indicando a ultima aula do dia tocou e os alunos saíram às pressas da sala Melissa, Lilian e Emmeline saíram da escola e foram direto pra casa de Melissa elas tinha combinado de passarem à tarde lá.

A chuva agora já tinha cessado elas caminharam conversando até lá, entraram e não virão nenhum sinal de Madame Hooch, melissa disse que ela devia estar na faculdade, subiram animadas para o quarto da mesma e ficaram lá por um bom tempo.

- Eu vou botar meu plano em pratica hoje – disse Melissa der repente – E vocês duas vão me ajudar – disse Melissa apontado pra as duas que a olhavam assustada.

- Há não vou não – disseram a ruiva e a loira ao mesmo tempo.

- Há vão sim sabe por quê? Emmeline você é minha amiga de infância e eu posso contar o seu segredinho ao Remus...

- Você não teria coragem – disse Emmeline envergonhada.

- E Lílian te conheço há pouco tempo mais sei muito bem da sua certa quedinha por Tiago... – disse Melissa como se nem tivesse sido interrompida.

- Isso não vale você não teria coragem – disse Lílian também envergonhada.

- Isso é o que vocês pensam, estou indo agora mesmo contar a eles - disse Melissa se levantando.

- Não, por favor, agente faz qualquer coisa – disse Emmeline já se rendendo.

- Que bom que eu tenho amigas que me apóiam – disse Melissa fazendo as meninas bufarem – É assim... – então as ela contou todo o plano pras meninas.

* * *

Sirius estava entendiado sempre se sentia assim quando ficava em casa na companhia a da doce e adorada Mamãe Black. O menino estava deitado no sofá tentando achar um canal bom para assistir.

Melissa estava com os olhos brilhando enquanto analisava a casa sombria dos Black a o seu lado Lílian e Emmeline estavam preocupadas, Emmeline tinha dado todas as informações possíveis sobre Sirius que ela tinha afinal eles se conheciam desde pequenos.

O quarto de Sirius ficava na parte de baixo, para a sorte de Melissa, a menina pegou um grampo e destrancou a janela deixando Lílian e Emmeline de Olhos arregalados.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela quando viu a expressão das amigas – Anos de convivência com a Madame tem que trazer algum lucro vocês não acham? – disse ela sorrindo.

- Pois a Petúnia até agora não me ensinou nada de útil – disse Lílian.

- Vamos logo deixa de enrolação vamos aproveitar que não tem nenhum sinal do Black aqui – disse Melissa.

Ela abriu a janela e pulou pra dentro do quarto, logo as meninas fizeram o mesmo, Emmeline tomou seu posto como tinham combinado ela ficaria cuidando da porta em quanto Lílian e Melissa procuravam o que queriam.

Mais nem precisaram procurar, pois o que Melissa tinha ido procurar estava em cima da cama de Sirius junto com o uniforme do jogo do mesmo. Aberta ali em cima da cama estava uma cueca preta cheia de coelhinhos rosa, a tão famosa cueca da sorte de Sirius Black.

* * *

As meninas conversavam distraídas, Melissa tinha roubado a cueca de Sirius e elas tinham saído às pressas de lá, mais Emmeline não tinha gostado nada, nada do que a amiga tinham feito.

- Mel saiba que eu não achei certo o que você fez – disse Emmeline repreendendo a amiga – O sirius não joga sem essa tal cueca da sorte dele, ele vai pirar quando ver que sumiu.

- Foi por isso que eu fiz isso – disse ela sorrindo – E para de me dar sermão parece até que você é irmã do Remus, quero só ver a cara do black quando ele ver que sua cueca da sorte sumiu – disse ela gargalhando.

* * *

Eram sete horas da manhã de sábado, e Tiago estava furioso todos os jogadores do time de futebol se encontravam na praça principal de Hogsmead, quer dizer nem todos Sirius Black estava mais do que atrasado e Tiago já estava entrando em desespero.

Alguns alunos já estavam chegando ao campo, mais nenhum sinal de Sirius e Tiago não entendia o porque do atrasado do amigo, ele sempre fora muito pontual, principalmente em dias de jogos. Tiago andava pra lá e pra cá quase arrancado os fios dos cabelos rebeldes não sabia o que iria fazer sem Sirius no time.

- Hei eu sei que seus cabelos são ruins mais não precisa arranca- los – disse uma voz firme e meiga que fez o nervosismo do menino acabar – Você até que fica bonitinho com ele – Lílian disse sorrindo.

- Bom Dia ruiva – disse Tiago com um sorriso lindo e sincero – Nem percebi que estava arrancado os meus cabelos, esse e o efeito que um Sirius Black atrasado causa nas pessoas – agora ele sorria de lado.

- Se acalme ele já deve estar chegando – disse ela piscando pra ele – Ele deve ter encontrado a Mel por ai e devem estar brigando.

- Tomara que seja só isso mesmo – disse Tiago.

- Bom já vou pras arquibancadas, Boa sorte com o jogo – disse Lílian o abraçando, era um abraço muito reconfortante na opnião de Tiago, o friozinho na barriga da ruiva agora estava presente.

- Obrigada – disse ele se sentindo mal, pois agora a ruiva já tinha parado de abraçá-lo.

A ruiva se afastou lentamente e sentou ao lado de Emmeline que esperava ansiosamente Remus voltar à barraquinha de algodão doce que tinha ali perto.

* * *

Sirius entrou no campo mais branco do que cera, um tragédia tinha acontecido.

- Tiago – chamou o amigo que estava de costas – aconteceu uma tragédia – o moreno de cabelos despentiados agora olhava para o amigo assustado, tinha até se esquecido da bronca que iria dar no amigo por causa de seu atraso – A minha cueca da sorte sumiu – choramingou o menino.

- O QUE? – disse Tiago furioso – VOCÊ CHEGOU ATRASADO A O CAMPO POR CAUSA DISSO? – gritava ele.

- Shiii, fala baixo – disse o moreno choramingando – Foi por causa disso sim o que é que tem – disse ele fazendo bico.

- O que é que tem que eu estava desesperado pensando que você não vinha joga – deixou escapar o menino.

- Há então pode se desesperar porque eu não vou jogar sem a minha cueca da sorte – disse o menino baixinho.

- Deixa de Drama almofadinhas – disse Tiago começando a ficar desesperado de novo – Você vai jogar sim, se esqueceu que você é o melhor do time? O que joga mais rápido? O super jogador? – a cada palavra do amigo os olhos de Sirius brilhavam – Não vai ser por causa de uma cueca boba que você vai ser ruim – Tiago dizia tentando fazer o ego do amigo responder por ele afinal, ele não podia ficar sem um jogador.

- Ta tudo bem eu vou jogar – disse Sirius sorrindo.

_Continua... _

* * *

**N/a: **

Oi pessoinhas, tai um pequeno capitulo pra tentar me desculpar da demora. Eu sei ta um lixo mais isso foi o maximo que a minha cabeça com dor conseguiu fazer =/... Então não me matem ainda ok, pois ainda tem mais uma péssima noticia pra da a vocês. MINHAS AULAS COMEÇARAM e porque seria péssima noticia? Porque eu estudo em uma escola integral, ou seja, o dia todo :D, então eu vou demorar mais pra postar do que já posto mais isso vai ser tudo culpa da escola porque alem de ser o dia todo eu vou ser TERCEIRÃO e a responsabilidade é grande vocês sabem não? Mais eu vou continuar postando sim só que vai demorar mais, desculpa e obrigada por acompanharem essa fic *-*, é tão bom saber que alguém gosta é estimulante. Desculpa pela nota da autora gigante. u.u

**LLoiza****: **E né se tem ciúmes é por que gosta não acha ? hauahuahuahsuhaus, Que pena amiga, o pantanal deve ter sido ruim mesmo, nunca quero ir até la u.u, que bom que voc~e voltou! Seja Bem vinda de volta :D, beijos!

**Bru B.M.****:**Ain fico até emocionada quando se fala que adora minha fic, minha escritora favorita gosta da minha fic *-*, viu a mel apronto e vai aprontar mais sei que o cap não é um dos melhores mais fazer o que né =/, próximo cap tem mais Mel e Sirius, não deu pra botar Emmeline e Remus mais no próximo eu boto *-*.

**Lelii Potter****: **Sei que você supera você é do clube das superadoras que nem eu o/, Ixii matemática é tão ruim boa sorte yn', nesse cap você viu uma parte do plano da mel ainda tem mais! Beijos espero que goste!

**Rose Anne Samartinne**: Rosinha linda do mel core :D, não esgana a meredith ainda quando a fic acabar eu te dou ela pra você esganar :D, É minha filha a Mel é poderosa o/, Espero que goste ! Beijos!

**Xau vaquinhas do meu pasto hauahuhuahshaush (brincando)**

**Beijos enormes da Lina Prongs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII**

O jogo já iria começar e mais da metade dos alunos de Hogwarts já se encontrava no campo, e se destacando de todas as outras pessoas que estavam lá estava Diretora Dippet vestida com uma camisa azul – marinho que tinha Puddlemere United escrito em letras garrafas douradas que era possível se notar do outro lado do campo e para acompanhar a blusa ela estava com uma calça preta, e um sapato cheio de purpurina dourada que era capaz de cegar uma pessoa com o tamanho do brilho que este emitia e para finalizar ela tinha um enorme chapéu na cabeça e dois pompons dourados na mão.

Os alunos no campo a olhavam horrorizados, mais nenhum ousava mangar dela, pois sabiam que corriam risco de levarem castigo, mais logo a atenção de todos que estavam no campo se voltaram para uma cartolina azul marinho que tinha enormes letras douradas ( semelhante as da diretora Dippet) que dizia assim CUECA DA SORTE DE SIRIUS BLACK e do lado dessas palavras tinha uma seta apontando para a cueca preta cheia de coelhinhos rosa que estava pregada na cartolina, e em baixo da cueca tinham mais algumas palavras: FOFA NÃO ACHAM?. Assim que os alunos terminaram de ver o que tinha no cartaz todos caíram na gargalhada e assim continuaram rindo por um bom tempo. Até que o apito de inicio de jogo foi escutado e a equipe dos Tornados entrou no campo junto com suas lideres de torcidas.

Mais a festa dos Tornados logo acabou quando Puddlemere United entrou no campo sendo seguidos por Meredith e companhia.

E logo aquele jogo Americano que era Violento e ao mesmo tempo viciante começou e o Tornados que eram mais fortes e um bando de brutamontes estavam ganhando. Mas os o time de Hogwarts não estava muito atrás e estavam dispostos a fazer de tudo para ganhar.

- Remus por que esta lendo? É um jogo importantíssimo e você lendo? – perguntou Emmeline Enquanto roia as unhas.

- Eu sei que é um jogo importantíssimo, mais eles estão perdendo – disse Remos – Por isso estou lendo não quero ver a derrota.

- Há meu Merlin da uma inspiração a eles, por favor – disse Emmeline jogando as mãos pro céu e ela mal fechou a boca e viu que Sirius estava parado olhando para as arquibancadas e a cena a seguir foi a menos esperadas de todas.

* * *

Sirius estava revoltado aqueles brutamontes, já estavam abusando demais, "_eles nao podiam perder para os Tornados" _pensava ele revoltado.

Foi quando algo na arquibancada chamou a sua atenção, ele viu um enorme cartaz e sua cueca da sorte pregada nele, olhou para baixo e viu Melissa sorrindo triunfante, e uma fúria muito grande tomou conta dele, que olhou bem nos olhos dela e murmurou um "_Eu resolvo isso mais tarde!" _que só Melissa entendeu e um arrepio lhe passou pela espinha.

A fúria de Sirius era tão grande que ele correu desabalado pelo campo derrubando todos os seus adversários que via na frente e assim ele foi marcando diversos pontos e logo os Puddlemere Unitedd estavam na frente e todos os jogadores do time dos tornados estavam com medo de chegarem perto do moreno.

- Merlin o que é isso o Black virou um furacão e estava levando seu time à vitória - falava o narrador – E parece que o Potter gostou, pois eles formaram uma parceria, ninguém segura esses rapazes e lá vai mais um ponto da dupla furacão... – continuava o narrador e lá nas arquibancadas a tossida ia à loucura, berravam, pulavam...

Lílian, Remus e Emmeline não sabiam se riam do cartaz da amiga ou se pulavam de felicidade.

E assim o jogo foi seguindo o time dos marotos estavam na frente, pois ninguém mais segurava a Sirus Black e Tiago Potter e quando o apito de fim do jogo soou, todos os alunos de Hogwarts pularam para dentro do campo comemorando mais uma das muitas vitórias que o time já tinha tido.

* * *

A felicidade das pessoas no campo era tão grande que era quase impossível chegar perto dos jogadores que estavam no centro do campo sendo saudados pelos torcedores, mais parecia que isso num era problema nenhum para Sirius Black que estava revoltado demais com uma certa morena.

Ele andava decido empurrando tudo que aparecia em sua frente estava revoltado demais, "_como a Hooch tivera coragem de roubar sua cueca da sorte_" pensava "_ Ela iria lhe pagar , a se ia"._

E não demorou muito para ele a encontrar afinal, aquele cartaz estava muito chamativo até um cego poderia ver o que tinha ali.

- Hooch – disse ele rosnando fazendo melissa se virar surpresa – O que você pensa que ta fazendo com a minha cueca da sorte? – Sirius agora estava vermelho de raiva.

- Me vingando? – disse Melissa sorrindo amarelo.

- Há é? Agora você vai ver – disse ele avançando em cima da menina que saiu correndo.

- VOLTE JÁ AQUI HOOCH – Gritou ele raivoso, mais riu por dentro até alguns dias atrás era ela que corria atrás dele.

* * *

Remus e Emmeline estavam até agora tentando achar uma brecha para poderem, saldar Tiago pelo jogo espetacular que o time fez, mais parecia ser uma missão impossível, Frustrados resolveram que iriam se sentar.

- Emmeline você sabe que eu confio muito em você, e eu preciso te dizer uma coisa – disse Remus envergonhado e fazendo o estomago de Emmeline revirar.

- Pode dizer Remus, juro que guardo segredo – disse ela.

- E que eu estou gostando de uma amiga minha – o loirinho agora estava muito vermelho – Mais tenho medo de me declarar pra ela.

- O Remus que pena você sabe se ela gosta de você? – perguntou Emmeline tentando parecer indiferente mais a vontade dela era sair correndo e chorar muito.

- Não Emmy, não sei e isso é o que mais me machuca – disse ele sorrindo triste – Será que eu devo me declarar pra ela? – perguntou ele olhando no fundo dos olhos dela se ela disse-se que sim, ele iria se declarar ali mesmo não importava se tivesse muita gente ele iria.

- Faça o que quiser Lupin – Emmeline se levantou bruscamente, as lagrimas rolavam pela sua face ela não tinha agüentado segurar, então a menina se levantou e saiu o correndo o mais rápido que pode.

- Droga Remus Lupin você é um idiota – disse Remus tristonho e uma lagrima solitária escorria em sua face, se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, mais ao mesmo tempo um pouco feliz, pois reação da menina indicava que ela sentia alguma coisa por ele.

* * *

Lílian estava no meio daquela multidão tentando achar alguma brecha que a levasse até Tiago, não estava muito longe do centro do campo, se ela desse mais alguns empurrões iria dar pra chegar e foi isso que ela faz.

Logo ela já estava avistando Tiago, todo suado por causa do jogo, não tinha óculos no rosto estava com lente de contato para facilitar melhor na hora do jogo, os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados ainda, mais o seu charme era tão grande que isso só o deixava mais bonito. A menina ficou ali parada olhando hipnotizada para aquele garoto perfeito.

- Vamos meu amor – uma voz extremamente irritante soou a suas costa – Vamos comemorar – disse Meredith Finnigan com os braços no pescoço de Tiago.

- Nos ganhos Meredith – Tiago sorria abobado para a morena a sua frente. - Vem aqui comigo Ti, preciso falar com você – disse Meredith que tinha notado a presença da ruiva e levando Tiago pra longe, pois aquela ruiva nos últimos dias tinha se tornado uma ameaça.

O coração de Lilian apertou, e ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar, era sempre assim nos últimos dias sempre que ela se aproximava dele, Meredith o chamava e ele ia atrás dela nem se quer notava a presença da ruiva.

Ela virou as costas e saiu, não suportava mais ficar naquele campo não com Tiago ao lado de Meredith. "_Talvez eles dois estivessem namorando, até que eles combinavam"_ pensou ela, Ele era bonito ela também, ele era maroto aprontavam muito e ela também pelo que Lílian ficou sabendo.

Já a ruiva não era nada disso podia ser considerada por muitos bonita mais num era como Meredith, e também ela não aprontava como ela, ela já era considerada uma das melhoras alunas da escola a única detenção que tomou foi aquela por causa o lago, mais a Diretora parecia ter esquecido.

É talvez ela devesse o esquecer, afinal ele era perfeito mais não para ela, ele era perfeitamente errado para ela, ele era exatamente o seu oposto, e isso não era nada bom.

* * *

_- VOLTE JÁ AQUI HOOCH – Gritou ele, mais riu por dentro até alguns dias atrás era ela que corria atrás dele._

Melissa corria o mais rápido que podia, estava realmente com medo, pois Sirius parecia furioso e isso não era nada animador. Ela se embrenhou na multidão de estudantes que estava saindo do campo, mais Sirius parecia não desistir já estava muito perto e logo a alcançaria, mais ela viu a salvação a alguns passos à frente "MERLIN AINDA ME AMA" gritou ela em pensamento.

- AMMOS ME AJUDA POR FAVOR – gritou ela chamando atenção do menino que estava de costas – TEM UM MANIACO QUERENDO ME PEGAR.

Melissa logo conseguiu alcançar Ammos e se pós atrás do menino e Sirius que vinha logo atrás parou bruscamente "_O zé bonitinho Diggory se metendo em outro briga minha com a Hooch" _pensou ele _" Dessa vez ele me paga"_

- O que é isso Hooch – disse ele rosnando – Na hora de fazer o que não deve você não se esconde na barra da saia do Diggory – disse ele venenoso.

- Sabe Black eu não uso saias mais se você usa não tenho nada contra – disse Ammos no mesmo tom.

- Não se meta em uma briga que não é sua Diggory – dizia Sirius revoltado – A conversa é entre eu e a Hooch – a estudantes que passavam por ali paravam pra presenciar a cena.

- O que foi que ela fez Black? – perguntou Ammos – A final não vejo nenhum motivo pra você estar tão revoltado.

- Como já disse Diggory a conversa é entre eu e ela – disse Sirius – Por tanto não se meta.

- Hora seu covarde, me em frente como Homem, querendo brigar com uma donzela – disse Ammos avançando em cima de Sirius que o esperava preparado afinal todos que estavam ali já sabiam quem iria sair perdendo.

- NÃO AMMOS PARE – disse Melissa se pronunciando pela primeira vez – eu quem causei tudo isso – disse ela em um sussurro.

- Esta vendo Diggory que sua amiga não é uma Santa – disse Sirius sorrindo triunfante – E saiba que eu nunca na minha vida vou ousar bater em uma mulher, por que por mais que não pareça pra mim a mulher tem que ser respeitada e amada – disse ele sorrindo maroto – Mais eu poderia abrir uma Exceção pra você Ammos.

- Parem de brigar – disse Melissa baixo – Eu sei que você nunca faria isso Black e também queria te pedir desculpas pela cueca – disse ela sorrindo envergonhada.

- Não desculpo não Hooch, ainda terei a minha vingança – disse sussurrando no ouvido dela em quanto passava para sair do campo, a menina não pode evitar se arrepiar com a voz rouca dele.

E sem que ela mesma percebesse, ela já estava ansiosa para saber o que ele iria aprontar.

* * *

Lilian e Emmeline estavam agora cada uma em sua casa, envolvidas pelos casulos das tristezas que a envolviam, cada uma torcendo para que a noite demorasse e pra que elas não precisassem ir pra escola encaram os rostos daqueles garotos perfeitamente errados para elas.

Tiago estava em casa agora e uma imensa tristeza o invadia pois não tinha visto a ruiva no final do jogo e ela era a pessoa que ela mais queria ver naquele momento de felicidade.

Ja Remus Lupin andava tristemente pelas ruas escuras de Hogsmead, Ele tinha que concertar essa burrada o mais rápido possível.

Sirius Black dormia tranqüilamente com um sorriso torto em sua face e no outro lado da cidade essa mesma cena era repetida Melissa.

* * *

**N/a:**

Oi florzinhas do meu canteiro hauhauahuahuhsuasu, apareci :D, até que fim o/ não se apavorem pois quem me raptou foi a escola mais a mamãe pagou o resgate e eu estou de volta :D. Gostaram do capitulo? Acho que deixei vocês triste, mais vou esclarecer uma coisa A Lilian não pode ficar com o Tiago agora se não fica sem graça, tem que ter um pouco de drama,hauahuahsuahs, mais prometo que ou no próximo ou no que vem depois do próximo eles ficam juntos :D... Sabe por que? Por que já estar na hora dessa fic dizer a Deus é crianças acho que no maximo so vão ter três capítulos, isso se eu não decidir acabar ela no que vem agora ainda estou em duvida! Bom agora respondendo as reviwes.

**Deny weasley:** Fiquei tão feliz quando vi que gostou da fic, Obrigada por comentar, Continue acompanhando as coisas vão ficar melhor! Beijos.

**Lelii Potter :** Ei matou a ansiedade? Haa das vaquinhas é uma onda minhas amigas riem muito quando chamo elas assim :D, Há nos amamos o Sirius sem cueca do coelhinho ou não, Tbem amo o Tiago muito muito muito *----*, Eles vão se acertar mais não ainda nesse cap por que se não minhas vilãs perdem as suas funções.

**Bru B.M. :** Vaquinhas o/ haushuahsuauahus, Você é sim minha autora favorita apesar de me tortura demais e de se achar demais, mais eu supero já te disse que eu e leli somos do grupo das superadoras? Huahushuahuahsuahus, Todas amam o Sirius o/ , O Ammos vai aparecer em breve (* risada do mal), aii eu coloquei o Remus e Emmeline no cap apesar de ser triste mas já é um passo para o que to pensando em fazer :D , E Lilian e Tiago vão se acertar em breve pode deixar ! Haa ela ama minha fic *----------*! Mais já ta chegando ao final!

**LLoiza:** Ok então eu sou uma vaquinha huashuahsuahsuahus, Né isso o Sirius sem cueca é muito venerável haushuahsuas, Dona LLoizza você pensa as suas impurezas e eu sou a culpada? Num creio. Não diz pra mamãe não ela vai querer me bater :'( . Sirius sem cueca *-------------------* Oh meu merlin haushuahsuahushaus. Beijos LLoiza Impura Black!

**Bom meninas já me vou que o tempo é curto e o dentista me espera!**

**Beijos Enormes da Lina Prongs!**

**Ps:** Como vocês viram eu atualizei a fic diversas vezes mais não foi minha culpa foi do fanfiction. net que tava mandando o cap sem formatação nenhuma chega dava raiva de ler mais emfim eu descubrir um jeito de atualizar a fic e ai esta. Beijos


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo VIII**

O dia estava chuvoso assim como o humor de Lílian, a menina agora estava entrando na escola torcendo para não ver nem Tiago nem Meredith mais como o destino sempre foi meio cruel com ela Meredith apareceu e bem na sua frente, parecia que tinha alguma coisa a dizer.

- Bom dia Evans – Meredith sorria cínica – Não precisa responder só vim aqui te dar um aviso- ela tinha um olhar perigoso – Fique longe de Tiago Potter – disse ela com uma voz perigosa – Veja Evans ele não serve pra você, você nem ao menos é bonita.

- Há e você quer me dizer que você serve pra ele? – perguntou a ruiva furiosa.

- Posso dizer que sirvo sim, mais do que você – respondeu Meredith o tom venenoso não saia da sua voz.

- Isso é o que veremos – disse a ruiva revoltada.

- Veremos o que Evans? Ele nem liga pra você – disse ela sorrindo venenosa – Quando foi a ultima vez que ele falou com você Evans? – continuou ela – Quando foi a ultima vez que ele esteve com você em vez de estar comigo – disse ela por fim e aquilo machucou muito Lílian, pois tudo que ela tinha dito era verdade, mais ela não iria demonstra que isso a atingiu.

- Sabe Finnigan você me dar nojo – disse ruiva mais venenosa que a outra – Eu tenho pena de você, porque ao contrario de você eu não preciso de trapaça pra conquista o amor dos outros – finalizou a ruiva e já ai saindo dali quando Tiago chegou.

- Bom dia Lílian – disse ele sorrindo.

- É Evans pra você Potter – disse a ruiva e saiu de lá pisando fundo.

* * *

A partir daquele dia Lílian Evans e suas amigas não foram vista andando com os marotos como andavam, Melissa evitava Sirius a todo custo o medo da suposta vingança que o menino disse que ia fazer era muito grande, Emmeline fazia o mesmo com Remos Lupin Toda Hogwarts tinha ficado o muito curiosa para saber o que fez a forte amizade daqueles dois serem quebradas, E por fim Lílian fazia a mesma coisa que suas amigas mais sabia que não ia conseguir fugir por muito tempo de Tiago.

Os alguns meses se passaram, os marotos já não aprontavam muito como antes, Remos andava tristinho pelos cantos tentando tomar coragem para resolver sua situação com Emmeline, Sirius era o que mais aprontava, talvez fosse o que tava mais normal do grupo mais uma coisa estava o deixando intrigado Melissa estava o evitando mais do que o normal e Tiago se encontrava em uma imensa tristeza até agora não tinha conseguido entender do porque da raiva da ruiva.

* * *

- Bom dia queridos alunos de Hogwarts – disse a Diretora à para todo os alunos que se encontravam no Salão Principal – Eu só quero avisar que o aniversário de 150 anos da escola já estar chegando– disse ela com um tom de voz orgulhoso – E como é de costume da escola vamos realizar um baile, mais dessa vez o nosso baile vai ser diferente – os alunos que estavam pulando de alegria param escutar o resto – Esse baile vai se de mascaras e as mascaras só vão poder ser tiradas a meia noite então façam de tudo para esconder suas identidades verdadeiras, e também vamos ter a escolha da rainha e rei do baile como e de costume, então acho que é só – disse a diretora já saindo da sala mais no meio do caminho se virou – Lembre-se façam de tudo para não serem reconhecidos até a meia noite, e se quiserem podem ter par mais não é necessariamente obrigatório – então ela saiu do enorme salão deixando os alunos eufóricos para atrás.

* * *

Sirius andava distraído pelos corredores já tinha em mente como iria pra baile e ninguém iria descobrir que era ele, o menino deu um sorriso convencido e continuou andando, mal deu dois passos e viu algo que o fez parar, ele correu e ficou escondido na virada que leva para aquele corredor.

- Bom dia Melissa – disse Ammos enquanto parava Melissa no meio do corredor.

- Bom Dia Ammos – respondeu melissa sorrindo.

- Já sabe do baile não é? – perguntou o menino sorrindo charmoso.

- Sei sim vai ser legal não acha? – Melissa sorria mais não estava ansiosa como das ultimas vezes que falava com Ammos algo nela tinha mudado.

- E vai ser bem legal, mais seria mais... – mais Ammos foi interrompido.

- COF – Sirius fingia que estava tossindo, não soube o porquê de ter feito isso mais o rumo que a conversa que aqueles dois estavam tendo tinha o incomodado muito.

- Só podia ser o black – murmurou Ammos baixinho mais Melissa escutou e riu internamente – Bom Mel depois nos falamos tenho aula agora – disse o menino quando viu que Sirius vinha andando na direção dos dois – Bom dia Black – disse ele cordialmente em quanto passava ao lado de Sirius mais ele nem respondeu.

- Não pense que me engana Black – disse Melissa enquanto observava Sirius andar em direção a ela, não adiantava mais correr dele – Sei que estava escutando a conversa.

- E se eu estivesse o que é que iria ter? – perguntou ele desafiadoramente.

- Nada sabe por quê? Porque ele ainda vai tentar de novo – disse ela sorrindo sincera.

- Não acha que estar se achando demais Hooch? – o moreno agora sorria maroto.

- Não Black, eu apenas fui realista – disse ela – Mais fiquei realmente curiosa pra saber o porquê de você ter o atrapalhado – disse ela sincera e percebeu que ansiedade que tinha ao falar com Ammos estava ali presente mais quem estava ali não era Ammos Diggory.

- Eu também queria saber – disse ele mais pra si mesmo do que para ela.

- Mais não precisa me dizer Black sei que você só fez isso pra arruinar a minha vida – a tão famosa revolta que Melissa não sentia a alguns meses tinha voltado – Sempre foi assim né Black você adora atrapalhar a minha vida – disse dando as costas a ele, mais foi parada bruscamente por um puxão no pulso.

* * *

Lílian e Emmeline andavam em direção a sala de aula, Melissa tinha ficado um pouco mais atrás falando com Ammos.

- Ai quando eu tinha quatro anos a Petúnia... – Lílian e Emmeline conversavam distraídas a ruiva falava da sua infância e a loirinha gargalhava muito, de longe Remos Lupin e Tiago Potter olhavam a cena distraídos.

Tomado por um impulso Remos saiu de onde estava e se aproximou das meninas.

- Emmeline gostaria de falar com você – disse o loirinho fazendo a menina se virar assustada.

- Remos melhor não – disse ela quando viu quem era.

- Por favor, Emme é urgente – implorou Remos com cara de desespero.

- Ta bom então pode falar – disse Emmeline.

- Hã... – disse ele confuso então olhou para o lado – Nada contra a você Lílian mais queria falar a sós com ela – disse ele.

- Não a Lílian fica – disse Emmeline decidida, fazendo a ruiva ficar assustada.

- Ta bom então – disse ele com um olhar decidido – já que você quer que a Lílian escute o que eu tenho pra falar então é melhor que o colégio todo ouça – disse ele e começou a elevar a voz - ME DESCULPE EMMELINE POR TER SIDO UM IDIOTA, SABE AQUELA AMIGA QUE EU ESTAVA APAIXONADO?... – Enquanto Remos falava todos os que passavam no corredor paravam pra ver a cena.

- HÁ NÃO AQUELA AMIGA DE NOVO NÃO – os gritos de Emmeline abafaram os de Remos pois a raiva que ela sentia era muito grande, não acreditava que o menino que ela tanto amava tinha lhe parado para falar de outra – QUER SABER, EU NÃO LIGO MAIS PRA VOCÊ, VAI ATRAS DA SUA AMIGA E TOMA UM ATITUDE – a menina berrava enquanto chorava muito, nem ela mesmo sabia quando foi que as lagrimas vieram.

- Acho que é isso mesmo que vou fazer – disse Remos com um sorriso maroto na face, era raro quando ele soltava um desses e Emmeline soube naquela hora que ele iria aprontar.

Ele deu dois passos para frente e a puxou para os seus braços, Emmeline esbugalhou os olhos em surpresa, e sem que ela mesma esperasse sentiu os lábios finos e macios de Remos tocarem nos seus, então ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele e depois disso não sentiu mais o chão.

Não souberam quantos minutos estiveram ali se beijando só perceberam que estavam sendo observados quanto um salva de palmas soou pelo corredor, então se separam com as bochechas rosadas e sorrisos enormes.

* * *

- Oi – Lílian escutou uma voz rouca e linda atrás de si.

- Oi – respondeu mesmo sabendo quem era.

- Formão um lindo casal não acha? – perguntou Tiago, tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Acho – a ruiva sorriu para ele e virou as costa, mais logo percebeu que ele a acompanhava.

- Sabe _Evans_ queria muito saber o que foi que eu fiz – disso o menino com uma voz raivosa e magoada.

- Você não fez nada, eu é que sou uma idiota – disse a ruiva triste – mais ainda assim não quero falar com você – disse ela sincera.

- Há não acredito nisso – disse ele mais magoado ainda – _Evans_ para com isso.

- TI MEU AMOR – Meredith gritava no fim do corredor.

- Acho que isso responde a primeira pergunta – disse Lílian e em seguida saiu correndo dali.

Tiago ficou parado no meio do corredor e quando finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo saiu correndo atrás da ruiva, deixando uma Meredith com cara de babaca no fim do corredor.

Mais a procura pela ruiva foi em vão ele não a achou em nenhum lugar da escola.

* * *

_Mais foi parada bruscamente por um puxão no pulso._

Melissa estava agora há alguns milímetros de distancia do corpo de Sirius, suas pernas tremiam levemente e seu coração batia descompassado, ela estava completamente hipnotizada pelos orbes cinzentas que ele possuía.

Sirius sentiu seu coração acelerar e isso o assustou, ele não conseguia despregar olhos do de Melissa, ele sentiu alguma coisa nova se formar dentro dele mais ele não soube identificar na hora o que era só sabia que estava se sentindo bem por estar ali olhando dentro daqueles olhos.

Eles se aproximaram lentamente, podia sentir a respiração um do outro, Sirius sentiu mais uma coisa nova em seu corpo que parecia mais um tambor batendo fortemente, mais era o seu coração, as bocas agora estavam muito próximas, Melissa fechava os olhos lentamente.

- SIX MEU AMOR - a voz irritante de Marta Finnigan foi escutada no corredor e isso pareceu despertar Melissa que despertou do transe que estava e saiu correndo pelo corredor, assustada com todos os sentimentos que aquela aproximação com Sirius lhe propocionou.

Sirius sentiu um imenso vazio quando Melissa se afastou e isso o deixou mais confuso do que já estava mais esse vazio logo foi substituído por uma raiva.

- Sixzinho o que você tava fazendo? – perguntou Marta confusa.

Mais não recebeu resposta nenhuma, apenas um olhar frio e um virar de costas de Sirius que saiu a passos lentos.

* * *

Depois daquele acontecimento entre Tiago e Lílian eles não trocaram mais uma palavra, exceto por algumas vezes em que Tiago implicava com a ruiva, parecia que nada tinha acontecido para ele, isso deixava Lílian mais magoada ainda, ela nem imagina o que aquele jovem de cabelos rebeldes estava aprontando.

As semanas passaram e logo o dia do Grande Baile de mascara chegou, Melissa ia com Ammos, pois como ela mesma tinha dito ele a convidou de novo, Sirius iria com uma menina do terceiro ano mais no fundo no funda sabia que não era com ela que ele queria ir, Remos e Emmeline iam juntos e Lílian não iria com ninguém assim como Tiago que tinha dispensado o convite que Meredith tinha lhe feito e deixado a oriental revoltada.

E o primeiro raio de sol daquele dia marcante apontou no céu...

* * *

**N/a:**

Oi ( dar um sorriso amarelado de medo) tudo bom com vocês? Comigo ta tudo ótimo sabe :D, ok vamos deixar a enrrolação pra lá e vamos as desculpas, bom aquela escola consome o meu tempo, eu tentei fazer de tudo pra postar rápido mais não deu =/ , mais ta ai espero que tenham gostado da Emmeline Broquinha, do Sirius confuso, do Remos decidido *------*, da Lílian besta ¬¬' e do Tiago Inteligente :D!! beijos! Esse cap teve até direito a Clichê (é Evans pra você Potter) juro que foi so dessa vez hauhsuahuahsu! E juro que no próximo cap essa fic enjoada acaba!

**Marydf Evans Cullen****: **Estar desculpada sim :D, juro que vou fazer a Lílian ficar bem logo, a Emme já estar em um mar de rosas, o Tiago nem é tão lerdo vai quero ver se você vai achar ele lerdo no próximo cap :D me aguarde!

**LLoiza****: **O sirius não estar mais furioso com a Mel o/ se esqueceu até da vingança :D, mais o próximo cap estar cheio de surpresas. Espero que tenha gostado Beijos Melissa Pura Black – QQQQQQ!

**Bru B.M.****: **Eu e a Leli somos superadoras haushuahsuahus, Gostou do Sirius e da Melissa? Tão lindo eles dois! Remos e Emmeline Juntos o/ até que fim agora só mês resta juntar mais dois casais! Gostou do cap?

**Lelii Potter****: **O sirius vaii ter uma reação em breve :D, Onw leli já vai acabr sim :'( até que eu gostei de fazer essa fic é bem legal escrever :D, ainda bem que a carta chegou no endereço errado haushuahsuhaus!

**Rose Cadê você? To sentindo a sua falta, aparece menina, e Denny tbem viu!! **

**Beijos enormes da Lina!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo IX**

**Primeiramente antes de começar o cap eu queria pedir desculpas a LLoiza porque ela fez uma capa linda linda *-* pra essa historia e eu cometi o delito de esquecer de avisar a vocês, então pessoas a Capa que a LLoiza fez pra mim já estar no meu perfil desde o cap passado dêem uma olhadinha e comentem EU AMEI *-* ! Obrigada Lu!**

_E o primeiro raio de sol daquele dia marcante apontou no céu..._

Sirius abriu os olhos, mais não quis se levantar, a preguiça tomava conta de seu corpo, correu os olhos pelo quarto, mais não viu nada demais, apenas roupas jogadas em todos os cantos. Tomou coragem e se levantou.

- Bom dia Mãe – disse ele para a Senhora Black que estava na cozinha fazendo sua refeição junto com seu o irmão mais novo.

- Isso são horas de se levantar? – perguntou ela com uma voz severa.

- Mas são 09:00h da manhã de sábado – disse o moreno indignado.

- Justamente, e estar muito tarde por isso trate de acordar cedo – ela lançava ao menino um olhar raivoso – Agora se sente e tome seu café e não der mais um pio – disse agora com a atenção voltada para a sua refeição.

Sirius obedeceu às ordens da mãe e ficou observando o _Harmonioso _clima de todas as manhãs na casa dos Blacks.

* * *

- Bom dia Mel – disse Lílian entrando na casa da amiga.

- Bom dia Melissa – disse Emmeline que vinha logo atrás da ruiva.

- Bom dia meninas – disse Melissa ainda sonolenta – Prontas para o nosso dia de beleza? – perguntou Melissa empolgada mais logo sua expressão mudou para assustada.

- Oi Bom dia! – uma menina de aparência cavalar falava – Meu nome é Petúnia Evans, é eu sou amiga de sua irmã Madame Hooch, ela estar? – a menina perguntou e Melissa balançou a cabeça em concordância – Que bom, e que legal hein, eu e Lílian temos amigas na mesma casa – disse ele sorrindo cínica e fazendo Lílian girar os olhos e bufar.

- Petúnia – disse a irmã de Mel de lá do fundo – Que bom que veio entre, pronta para fazer o trabalho? Aquele professor realmente pegou pesado... - Petúnia entrou e elas foram conversando enquanto subiam.

- Fale pra mim que é mentira – disse Mel com os olhos esbugalhados.

- É mentira? – arriscou Emmeline.

- Como elas se conheceram? – a expressão de Lílian era muita parecida com a de Mel.

- Acho que foi na faculdade – disse Emmeline que era a mais calma das três – Agora vamos que o nosso dia de Beleza nos espera – isso pareceu despertar as meninas do estado de Pânico que elas estavam.

- VAMOS – gritaram as duas juntas com sorrisos enormes estampados na face.

* * *

As meninas fizeram unha cabelo e perturbaram muito com Petúnia e Madame Hooch.

- MELISSA O QUE É ISSO NO MEU CABELO – perguntou Madame quando se acordou, a menina tinha dormido em cima da mesa junto com os livros e Petúnia parecia ter seguido os mesmo caminho.

- SPRAY? – Gritou Melissa de lá de cima em seu quarto.

- ORA SUA PIRRALHA... – mais as meninas não ouviram mais, bateram à porta e só saíram de lá quando viram que as mais velhas estavam mais calmas e também porque tinham que começar a se arrumar se não iram chegar atrasadas no baile.

* * *

Meredith Finnigan e sua irmã Marta estavam em um Salão de Beleza que ficava no centro de Hogsmead pra falar a verdade não era um salão normal era O SALÃO DE BELEZA era muito chick e só Patricinhas esnobes de Hogsmead freqüentavam.

- Eu quero o vermelho mais vibrante que você tiver – dizia Marta à manicura que a olhava com nojo.

- Eu também – dizia Meredith – O Tiago que me aguarde, vou ser a rainha do baile – a menina sorria triunfante – E ele será o meu príncipe.

* * *

- MELISSA VEM AQUI EM BAIXO AGORA – disse Madame Hooch já mais calma.

- Já estou indo – respondeu a menina que já estava descendo a escada.

- Tem uma pirralha ai na frente querendo falar com vocês – a outra dizia entediada.

Melissa e olhou intrigada e seguiu até a porta, onde uma pequenina menina se encontrava.

- Oi em que posso ajudá-la? – disse melissa sorrindo meigamente.

- Me mandaram entregar isso a Lílian Evans – disse a menininha e lhe entregou um pequeno bilhete e em seguida saiu correndo.

- Ei espere ai, quem foi que mandou? – perguntou Melissa mais não recebeu resposta.

Há menina subiu as escadas mais intrigada que antes e entrou no quarto.

- Mandaram lhe entregar isso – disse ela entregando um bilhete a Lílian.

Há ruiva a olhou curiosa e começou a desdobrar o bilhete, e leu em voz alta.

_Encontre-me as 12:00 h em baixo do globo da pista de dança no baile de 150 de aniversario de Hogwarts. _

Só isso e mais nada, Lilian olhou pra cima e ergueu uma sobrancelha pra Melissa.

- Eu não sei quem foi que mandou, foi uma menininha que veio entregar aqui, e quando eu perguntei quem foi que tinha mandado ela saiu correndo – disse a menina.

- Ta legal – disse a ruiva e uma duvida enorme a possuiu, ela iria ou não? Quem será que a mandou isso, será que essa era mais umas das brincadeiras sem graça de Meredith foi só pensar nisso que um enorme ódio a invadiu, ela iria e se fosse Meredith ela iria ter que presta contas por ser tão nojenta.

- Iai você vai? – perguntou Emmeline que até agora tinha observado tudo calada.

- Vou sim, estou curiosa pra saber quem é – disse a menina simples guardou o bilhete e virou para as amigas.

- Iai vamos continuar nossa tarde animada – disse a menina com um sorriso enorme.

- VAMOS – disseram Melissa e Emmeline pulando.

* * *

Eram 7:30 da noite e as portas de carvalho de Hogwarts já estavam abertas, a grande semelhança que o colégio tinha com um enorme castelo só dava mais charme ao tema da festa que iria acontecer dali a alguns minutos.

Mais como em toda festa que se preze já tinha alguns alunos na frente do colégio, estavam vestidos de trajes a rigor e mascaras no rosto que tornavam os seus donos irreconhecíveis.

Eles olhavam impressionados para a aparência do lugar, nas escadarias que levavam para o Salão Principal estava estendido um tapete vermelho que ia até o centro do Salão, ladeando esse tapete tinham pilastras com rosas vermelhas caindo delas e se juntando as outras da pilastra vizinha, já dentro do Salão principal, diversas mesinhas de vidros estavam espalhadas ao redor de uma pista de dança. Os pisos da pista eram transparente o que dava um certo charme ao local, as luzes do salão estavam apagadas e as única iluminação do local vinha de enormes estrelas azuladas que estavam pregadas no teto.

* * *

- Marlene o Diggory já esta aqui – avisou Madame Hooch

- Diga a ele que já estou descendo – disse a menina sorrindo nervosa, mais nada animada.

- Bom Meninas, acho que já vou indo – disse Marlene com um sorriso vacilante – vejo vocês na festa.

- Agente também já vai, vou encontrar com o Remos na minha casa e a Lílian vai comigo. – disse Emmeline.

- Então vamos descer todas juntas – disse Lílian.

* * *

Tiago estava parado na frente do espelho tentando a todo custo abaixar os seus cabelos.

- Anda pontas – disse Sirius nervoso – você sabe que isso daí não vai abaixar nunca.

- Isso é o que você pensa – disse Tiago sorrindo maroto – me de mais alguns minutinhos.

Ele foi a uma estantezinha que ficava no banheiro e pegou um pote azul que tinha em letras garrafas GEL.

- Não acredito, deixa de ser marica – disse Sirius sorrindo – Isso daí minha mãe usa pra abaixar a juba que ela tem. – disse Sirius gargalhando e erguendo os braços para amostrar o tamanho da juba da mãe.

Tiago ignorou o amigo e voltou à frente do espelho, e depois de uma enorme batalha ele conseguiu abaixar os seus cabelos, que agora estavam todo para trás o deixando mais serio e ainda mais bonito, as suas vestes a rigor eram prestas e ele parecia um verdadeiro príncipe saiu da sua suíte e foi até a sua cama pegou uma mascara preta metálica e colocou nos olhos, que estavam mais destacados, pois ao invés dos óculos estava com lente de contato.

- Iai como estou – perguntou ele a Sirius.

- Digamos que esteja charmoso – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

Sirius estava ainda mais bonito que Tiago, pois ele tinha um jeito displicente que o deixava com um charme fora do normal, suas vestes também eram pretas e seus cabelos lhe caiam a face de maneira displicente e no rosto ele tinha uma mascara preta de veludo que cobria até o nariz que o deixava irreconhecível, pois só estava a mostra a seus lábios torneados.

* * *

O vento gélido daquela noite batia no rosto delicado de Melissa enquanto ela andava em direção a Ammos que a olhava abobado.

Melissa estava com os cabelos que só vivam presos, soltos e cachos grossos muito pretos lhe caiam até as costas, um vestido azul bebe tomara que caia apertado na parte dos seios e soltos na parte de baixo lhe deixava mais linda, no seu rosto uma mascara azul com alguns strais.

- Como você estar linda – disse Ammos babando.

- Obrigada, você também esta lindo – disse Melissa fazendo Ammos corar.

- Vamos então - ele olhou para as meninas – vocês vão com agente? – perguntou

- Não, agente ainda tem que encontrar o Remos – disse Lilian – Podem ir na frente.

Melissa se despediu de suas amigas e em seguida saiu.

* * *

- Oi Remos – disse Emmeline sorrindo tímida, ela estava com um vestido rosa bebe de um lado só tinha uma fita de cetim branca embaixo dos seios e era todo solto, uma mascara rosa bebe em seu rosto toda delicada e decorada com strais ela parecia à versão carnal da barbie.

- Oi Emme, Você estar linda – respondeu o garoto depositando um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

- Obrigada você também – disse ela enquanto dava uma olhada no namorado que vestia um terno preto azulado, seus cabelos loiros devidamente arrumados e no rosto uma mascara da mesma cor do terno.

- Oi Lílian – disse Remos abraçando a ruiva – você também estar linda – a ruiva vestia um vestido verde claro tomara que caia meio rodado, o vestido era cheio de detalhes com stras e parecia ter sido trabalhado a mão, ela parecia uma princesinha seus grades cabelos ruivos estavam metades presos e metade soltos caindo com grandes caixos em suas costas, no rosto ela tinha uma mascara verde com alguns bordados e desenhos brilhantes.

* * *

Lílian entrou no grande salão acompanhada de seus amigos, olhou pra Emmeline e viu ela meche os lábios sibilando um "_vai logo sei que ta curiosa_" e foi isso que a encorajou caminhado decidida foi até o centro da pista e ficou embaixo do globo de luzes.

- Oi - disse uma voz atrás de si ela virou assustada aquela voz lhe parecia familiar mais o dono da voz não.

- Oi – disse ela sorrindo vacilante.

- Quer dançar? – perguntou ele – Por que esta ai parada estar com vergonha? – perguntou ele a provocando e uma sensação de dejá vu a invadiu menina olhou pra aquele rosto e encarou os olhos daquele menino e o reconheceu na hora.

- Não, mais quando eu tinha trezes anos eu conheci um menino que tinha vergonha de dançar – disse ela sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso maroto de volta.

- Há assim não vale como você me reconheceu? – perguntou ele.

- Não sei, mais tenho a ligeira impressão de que o reconheceria em qualquer lugar – disse ela sincera.

- Hum temos um ruiva sincera aqui, Lílian a razão por eu ter mandado aquele bilhete não é pra ficar de papinho, é que eu realmente queria te pedir desculpas – disse ele mais sincero, e ansioso seus olhos brilhavam a espera da resposta da ruiva, mais como de costume:

-**Tiago meu amor que bom que eu te achei, ficou tão lindo seu cabelo pra atrás **– disse Meredith aos berros.

- Acho que eu te desculpo agora se me da licença eu tenho que ir – disse Lilian forçando um sorriso e saindo dali a passos rápidos.

- Finnigan eu já te disse pra me deixar em paz – disse Tiago entre os dentes e puxando o braço que Meredith segurava – Vai atrás de alguém que realmente goste de você porque é isso que eu vou fazer agora – e em seguida saiu correndo atrás de uma cabeleira ruiva que já ia muito à frente.

* * *

Sirius Black se encontrava agora na mesa de bebidas, que pra ele era o lugar mais legal da festa olhou ao seu redor e viu Melissa Hooch sentada em uma mesinha próxima e o melhor ela estava sozinha _"talvez o melhor da festa não fosse a mesa de bebidas"_ pensou ele e seguiu decidido até lá.

- Oi será que eu poderia me sentar aqui – disse ele esperando receber uma resposta bem grossa.

- pode – disse a menina simplesmente lhe lançando um olhar rápido.

Sirius a olhou meio surpreso e resolveu que iria se sentar antes que ela disse –se que era uma pegadinha. Mais depois uma coisa lhe ocorreu ele estava de mascara e estava quase irreconhecível é claro que tinha sido isso ela não tinha o reconhecido uma idéia brilhante lhe ocorreu.

- Será que você gostaria de ir dançar – perguntou ele envergonhado, fazendo Melissa sorrir.

- Claro que quero. – disse ela sorrindo muito.

Sirius se levantou e levou a menina para a pista de dança, e um musica lenta começou a tocar.

- Posso saber por que a donzela estava só? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Porque eu acabei de dar um pé na bunda do meu acompanhante – disse ela simples.

- Coitado dele – disse sirius sorrindo – espero que isso não aconteça comigo. – o menino sorria maroto e isso definitivamente confirmou as suspeitas de Melissa.

* * *

Lílian seguia a passos rápidos em direção a saída não agüentava mais ver Meredithe dando em cima de Tiago mais o que ela poderia fazer? Se ele ao menos gostasse dela, ela tentava a todo custo prender as lagrimas, saiu da escola e agora andava a passos lentos em direção a sua casa era meio longe pra se ir de pé mais ela queria por os pensamentos em ordem.

VRUUMMM um som esquisito soou na esquina as costa da ruiva ela virou assustada e viu que o som vinha de uma moto que se aproximava mais e mais, e em pouco tempo ela pode reconhecer que a conduzia.

- Lílian precisamos conversar – disse Tiago em cima da moto.

- Eu não quero conversar eu só quero ir pra casa – disse ela decidida.

- Ok então eu te levo – disse o menino depressa.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir com você? – ela disse fazendo birra.

- Eu não disse que você tinha escolha – o menino saiu da moto, pegou a ruiva que estava aos berros e jogou em seus ombros em seguida a colocou na garupa da moto ainda segurando em seu braço subiu na moto e começou a andar.

- Por que será que toda vez que eu tento conversar com você a senhorita foge? – perguntou um Tiago meio nervoso e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Por que será que toda vez que você vem falar comigo a Meredithe tem que ta com você? – perguntou a ruiva raivosa.

- Não sei deve ser por causa do meu charme – disse o menino sorrindo maroto e fazendo a raiva da ruiva aumentar ainda mais.

- Ta legal pode parar essa moto que eu quero descer – disse a ruiva batendo nas costas do moreno mais em vez de parar ele acelerou a moto ainda mais fazendo ela ficar assustada.

- Por que estar ficando mais rápido? – perguntou Lilian de olhos arregalados mais a sua pergunta foi respondida de outro modo Tiago aumentou ainda mais a velocidade da moto – Para com isso por favor eu to com medo.

- Só paro quando você disser que me ama – o sorriso maroto estava maior do que nunca.

- Eu não estou vendo graça Tiago – disse à ruiva que agora estava agarrada a cintura do menino.

- Eu já disse que só paro quando você disser que me ama, e não como amigo – disse ele acelerando ainda mais a moto.

Lilian se assustou mais não tinha escolha.

- EU TE AMO – disse a menina gritando o que acabou produzindo vários ecos e o eu te amo dela foi escutado do começo até o fim da rua.

Tiago se sentiu muito feliz e Lílian mais aliviada do que nunca não só porque ele tinha parado de acelerar a moto mais também por te posto aquilo que estava entalado na sua garganta pra fora.

Mais ela não iria deixar isso barato quando viu que ele parou a moto deu um salto e, pois se a correr tinha acabado de se declarar e estava morrendo de vergonha.

- LILIAN EU TAMBEM TE AMO – disse o menino fazendo a menina parar no meio da rua e olhar para trás – EU TE AMO DESDE QUE EU TINHA TREZE ANOS, AMO EU SEU JEITO IMPULSIVO DE SER, EU AMO O FATO DE VOCÊ FICAR TODA VERMELHA QUANDO O RECEBE UM ELOGIO, EU AMO TUDO EM VOCÊ – disse o menino parado no meio da rua de braços abertos a ruiva o olhava admirada, vendo que ela estava perto ele abaixou o tom de sua voz - Eu amo o fato de ter ido aquela festa e ter encontrado uma ruiva tagarelante, sim eu fui obrigado a ir aquela festa por isso não quis dançar eu queria estar na festa em que meus amigos estavam, mais minha mãe praticamente me abrigou a ir, mais eu não me arrependo de ter ido por que ai eu encontrei você mais ai depois você sumiu, procurei você por todos os lugares da cidade e descobrir que tinha viajado, fiquei muito triste mais botei na cabeça que era só uma paixão de criança – o menino parou pra tomar fôlego e a ruiva já mais perto– ai você voltou e quando eu vir você todo aquele sentimento que eu pensei que tinha sumido voltou ele só estava escondido esperando a hora certa para sair e se você quer saber de uma coisa eu nunca tive e nunca vou ter nada com a Meredith Finnigan... – disse o menino mais não pode mais continuar, pois a ruiva que já estava bem próxima tinha colocado seus dedos em cima dos seus lábios.

- Xii não precisa falar mais nada, depois eu é que tagarelo demais – disse a ruiva e se jogou em seus braços colando seus lábios a os de Tiago, a boca quente e macia do menino fez Lilian se sentir leve o mundo gira ao seu redor e uma sensação boa a invadia mais a cada toque de Tiago, flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu e em poucos segundos eles já estavam cheios dele.

Eles se separaram procurando ar Tiago se sentia a pessoa mais Feliz do mundo.

- Sabe tenho a Ligeira impressão de que você é o garoto errado perfeito pra mim – disse a menina sorrindo doce.

* * *

Eram 12:00 horas da noite e a diretora Dippet estava agora em cima do palco do grande salão.

- Bom como eu avisei já estar na hora de tirarem as mascaras – disse ela e em seguida tirando a sua própria mascara gesto que foi seguido por muitos naquele salão.

Sirius que estava com Melissa até agora tirou a sua mascara vacilante esperando receber o pior dos foras que já tinha lavado na vida.

- Sabe Black eu soube que era você desde à hora em que você me tirou para dançar – disse ela fazendo o garoto ficar assustado.

- E porque não me mandou sair de lá ou me bateu? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Por que talvez eu goste de sua presença – os olhos dela brilhavam.

- Sabe até que você não é uma má companhia – disse o menino sorrindo maroto.

- Corrigindo, Talvez eu goste da sua presença quando ela é civilizada, mais já vi que o verdadeiro Black voltou – disse Melissa e em seguida se virou para sair dali.

- Espera Mel – disse Sirius a segurando pelo pulso – Você você ... – o menino estava mais vermelho do que nunca e Melissa sentiu uma imensa vontade de gargalhar.

- Desculpa ta legal desculpa por não ser um príncipe encantado que nem o Diggory, desculpa por aprontar junto com meus amigos, há desculpa por ter grudado chiclete em seu cabelo na quarta serie, mais é que eu gosto de chamar sua atenção – disse o menino sincero –E eu só notei isso agora, Melissa Hooch você me faz sentir uma coisa – disse ele simplesmente fazendo Melissa gargalhar muito e a essa altura as pessoas que estavam próximas a eles já estavam paradas observando a cena.

- Por que você estar rindo? – perguntou ele vermelho.

- Você me diz que eu te faço sentir uma coisa e achar que eu vou pular em seus braços? – perguntou ela ainda rindo.

- Ta legal Melissa Hooch eu gosto de você, Eu te amo, eu I LOVE YOU você, eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você – disse o menino por fim.

- Agora sim – disse a menina e pulou nos braços do menino que a beijou mais apaixonante que pode e Melissa em fim pode provar o tão famoso beijo de sirius black não era como as meninas falavam era muito melhor.

* * *

E naquela noite aqueles os três casais estavam mais felizes do que nunca cada um aproveitando o Maximo que podia um com um outro, e desejando que todas as pessoas apaixonadas pudessem ser felizes assim como eles pois não a nada melhor do que ter o seu Felizes para sempre e eu acho que por aquele tempo eles tiveram sim o felizes para sempre deles, já outras pessoas passavam maus bocados por certas malvadezas.

- E rei e a rainha do baile são... – a diretora dippet anunciava para a escola – Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans – disse ela enquanto procurava aqueles dois na festa mais nem sinal deles.

- COMO AQUELA BRUACA DA EVANS GANHOU? – perguntou Meredith.

- Ninguém chama a minha amiga de bruaca – disse Emmeline colocando o pé na frente de Meredith que caiu estabanada no chão.

O salão inteiro explodiu em gargalhadas, até Lílian e Tiago que tinham acabado de chegar, mais de repente tudo ficou silencioso, um carro da policia tinha parado em estacionado nos degraus de Hogwarts e de dentro saíram dois policiais.

- Meredith e Marta Finnigan vocês estão presas – disse o policial enquanto amostrava o emblema – por roubarem esses vestidos em uma loja e por armar para o pai da Emmeline Vance ir preso – disse o policial a algemando e vergonha estava nítida no rosto da morena que saiu arrastada de lar junto com a sua irmã.

É como vocês viram nem todos tiveram um final feliz, mais a vida é assim corra atrás de sua felicidade e seja feliz, é assim que eu acabo minha primeira fic longa e deixo uma mensagem para vocês:

**A vida é Passageira**

A vida é passageira, por isso aproveite todos os momentos que você tem nela,

Chore quando quiser chorar, Sorria quando quiser sorrir, cante, pule quando te der vontade. Seja Feliz, não ligue para o que os outros pensam, seja você mesma, enfrente a tudo e a todos para conquistar seus sonhos ou até mesmo um amor, pois quando o seu dia chegar você vai olhar pra trás e dizer: Eu fui feliz não porque a felicidade veio até mim e sim porque eu fui até ela..

Por: Angelina Cruz Rodrigues, Vulgo: Lina Prongs.

**Fim !**

**

* * *

**

**N/a :**

Oie meus amores desculpa pela demora, mais é que eu me mudei e fiquei sem net ai ficou meio impossível postar o ultimo cap.

Gente eu queria perdir muito muito muito OBRIGADA mesmo a quem acompanhou essa fic, por cada reviews que recebi, a cada pessoa que leu e não mandou reviews e quem colocou essa fic em seus favoritos. Queria pedir desculpas se deixei alguma falha mais devo ressaltar que esse é a minha primeira fic longa que eu escrevo e que essa fic não estava escrita estava tudo na minha cabeça, por isso eu demorava pra postar porque eu estava inventando os caps ainda, e eu fiquei surpresa que mesmo sendo assim a fic agradou muitas pessoas e espero que continue agradando a se for pegar alguma parte do texto ai em cima que me dêem os devidos créditos, pois eu mereço ( eu acho ), confesso que eu gostei de ter escrito essa fic e que aprendi bastante escrevendo ela e espero aprender mais e mais e OBRIGADA MESMO.

Beijos enormes da Lina Prongs.

**Obs: A Bruna fez uma capa MUITA LINDA PRA MIM *-*, e pra quem fala que não sabe mexer em photo shop ela ta muito enganda pois a capa ta MUITO MAIS DO QUE PERFEITA, ta linda vale a pena conferir estar em meu perfil dêem uma olhadinha e do Remus e da Emmeline**.


End file.
